Nightmare Seduction
by Hermisia Draco
Summary: Ginny and Harry have only dated for a few months... and she's already bored. Will she find adventure in the hands of Harry's only school enemy?
1. Left Behind AGAIN

**Summary**: Ginny and Harry have only dated a couple of months... and she's already bored. She seeks adventure but will it come at the hands of Harry's only school enemy?  
  
**Disclaimer**: Everything Harry Potter is NOT mine... but belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I am only writing this for fun!  
  
**NIGHTMARE SEDUCTION  
**  
**Chapter One**

"**Left Behind AGAIN**"  
  
Ginny sat near the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room trying to concentrate on her astronomy homework. It was late and all the stars were starting to blur and run together. To top it all off, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off sneaking around the castle and they refused to let Ginny tag along. Harry and Ginny had been dating since the summer break and were hardly ever away from each other. She was sixteen now but it seemed the others were still treating her as if she were still a child.  
  
She ran a hand through her long dark red hair and sighed heavily. She quickly grabbed her quill and threw it towards the entrance in frustration.  
  
A hand snatched it in midair. "Whoa, Ginny, take it easy. You're likely to take someone's eye out."  
  
Ginny looked up to see Harry holding her quill while Hermione was folding the Invisibility Cloak and Ron was shutting the portrait door. "Sorry, Harry, I... I guess I'm just tired." _Tired of being_ _left behind_, she thought.  
  
Harry walked behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her homework. "Maybe you SHOULD get some sleep. You have two North Stars in the Western Hemisphere."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and leaned back into Harry's warm embrace. He smelled like the dark and dusty castle halls and fresh evening air. Even though she was pissed at him for leaving her behind, she still loved him. "So, where did you go?" she inquired, hoping it was a boring night.  
  
"Oh... nothing really exciting..." Harry started.  
  
"Not exciting?" Ron questioned in shock. "Only if you call helping Hagrid with his salamanders for the third years boring."  
  
Harry flashed Ron a look of hatred and Ginny knew this because Harry's grip on her shoulders tightened a little. She sighed inwardly as Hermione smacked Ron.  
  
"What did I do?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Ginny forced a smile. "It's alright, guys. I better get up to bed. It's late and I have a potions test tomorrow morning." She gathered up her star charts and other belongings and turned to the staircase.  
  
Harry blocked her way. "Can I help?"  
  
Ginny tilted her head to one side, knowing that Harry couldn't resist her when she was playing "cute." "As much as it would amuse me to see the stairs turn into a slide and you land on your arse... I must decline your chivalric offer." She rose up on the balls of her feet and kissed Harry's cheek. "Goodnight."  
  
As Ginny climbed the stairs, she could just make out a hushed argument between Ron and Harry. Apparently, they weren't going to tell Ginny so she wouldn't feel left out but that Ron had to go and ruin everything. _That's my brother... always opening his mouth and shoving his foot in.  
  
_She threw her belongings into her trunk and flopped face first onto her bed. She screamed into her pillow, careful not to wake her fellow dorm mates. What they (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) did wasn't at all dangerous. _Maybe a few burns from the salamanders if they weren't careful... but nothing dangerous.  
_  
_I bet I could walk the castle under that stupid cloak and not get caught!_ She thought to herself. "That's it! I'll find a way to get Harry's cloak and prove to myself that I can do it!" she whispered. _Then what? Tell Harry you stole his cloak and risked being seen? Would Harry invite you on his adventures then?_ "Oh shut up! Stop arguing with yourself, Ginny."  
  
Ginny, after arguing with herself, walked to the door but hesitated when she heard Hermione's voice. "Alright, Harry, alright... I'll keep the cloak in my room."  
  
Ginny breathed a silent sigh of relief. It would be a lot easier getting the cloak out of Hermione's room than finding out what surprises awaited any female trying to venture into the boy's dormitories. Ginny waited until every sound disappeared and the night wrapped its silent arms around the castle.  
  
Ginny tiptoed to the seventh year girls' dormitory and found everyone fast asleep. She looked in on Hermione, as her curtains were still open, and noticed that she was curled up wearing one of Ron's ugly sweaters. _She must really be in love to wear one of those things_, she mused. _Right then, the cloak...  
_  
Ginny searched Hermione's wardrobe, trunk, and window seat but she couldn't feel the cloak anywhere. _Damn!_ She cursed silently. As she was getting ready to leave, Hermione turned in her sleep and Ginny noticed something silvery fall to the floor. She quickly ran and retrieved the cloak. She hurried out of the room and down into the deserted common room. She was ready to put on the cloak when someone startled her.  
  
"Where are you off to so late and how do you expect to get back in?"  
  
Ginny turned to see Colin Creevy sitting in an armchair by the dying fire. "Colin, you scared me."  
  
"Answer my question, Weasley." Ginny hated being called by her last name. It seemed everyone around Hogwarts did that though. Colin had grown up quite a bit this summer past (just like Ginny). He wasn't exactly handsome but his camera wasn't glued to his hands anymore.  
  
"Um... well... I decided to take a short walk through the castle. I can't sleep."  
  
"How do you plan on getting back into the tower without being seen?"  
  
Ginny hadn't thought that far and it clearly showed on her face. "Well...um..."  
  
Colin smirked at her. "Right then. When should I open the portrait for you?"  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears. "Excuse me?"  
  
Colin sighed. He got up and placed his hands on her arms. "Ginny, I myself, have felt the pull of this school at night. The shadows on the walls... the hooting of the owls... the gentle whoosh of the ghosts... just... just give me a time and I'll let you back in."  
  
Ginny placed a quick kiss on Colin's cheek (friendly like). "One hour, Colin. Oh... thank you."  
  
Colin blushed and looked down at his feet. "One hour, Ginny, and return Harry's cloak as soon as you get back."  
  
"I promise." Excitedly, Ginny put on the cloak, opened the portrait, and left the tower. She was finally going to see some of the reasons the others always left at night. Harry wasn't the only one who could have adventures... and she was going to prove it tonight!  
  
**OK: please read and review..., as this is my very first fic on this site. Hermisia Draco**


	2. Chap 2: An Unexpected Runin

**Disclaimer**: Again, nothing in the Harry Potter universe is mine. All hail the mighty J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Author's Notes**: This fan fiction was rated R for language and sexual situations... they just haven't happened in the story yet. I felt it best to keep the R rating so I wouldn't have to change it later (as it is... I am still getting used to posting my story so I wouldn't know how to change it.) Also, I never intended to make Colin sound fatherly or out of character... I meant for him to be understanding of Ginny's decision to venture the castle after dark. Sorry for any confusion.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them (but more would be nice). Just kidding... I am also looking for a beta. If anyone is interested, email me (as I have no idea how beta's work). Thanks for letting me ramble on... here's the story.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
An Unexpected Run-in  
  
Ginny spent most of the first half hour negotiating the dark corridors without letting the cloak slip. _How the hell does Harry do this with two other people?_ Ginny was about to give up and return to Gryffindor when she heard voices.  
  
"Leave me alone, Pansy."  
  
"But, Draco... surely you weren't telling the truth."  
  
_Damn!_ Draco and Pansy came into view. Ginny flattened herself against the wall so they wouldn't accidentally bump into her.  
  
"Pansy, when I said I wanted to be alone I meant I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Draco said this last statement as a hushed yell.  
  
"Yeah, but usually you mean alone with me." Pansy sidled up to Draco and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
I_ think I'm gonna be sick_, Ginny moaned silently. Just as she was about to leave, Ginny felt a tug. She turned around and came face to face with Pansy's back. Pansy was stepping on the Invisibility Cloak. _No... No... No... this can't be happening!_ Ginny looked at her watch. _SHIT!_ She only had 10 minutes to get back to Gryffindor Tower and she was caught near the Great Hall.  
  
Pansy slid her foot, without picking it up, towards Draco. This caused the cloak to slip a little and reveal Ginny's head. Draco noticed and quickly kissed Pansy hard on the mouth. As he did this, he lifted her off her feet, allowing Ginny time to pull the cloak back over her head.  
  
Draco broke the kiss a few seconds later. "Come on, Pansy... let's get back to Slytherin. I have a sneaky suspicion we're not alone. Draco smirked in Ginny's direction and then led Pansy away from the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny stood still, daring not to breathe until Draco was gone. _What the hell was that? Why did Draco keep my appearance a secret instead of alerting the entire school?_ The hooting of a passing owl brought her back to the present. She glanced at her watch and noticed she was already 5 minutes past the time she promised Colin she would return. She quickly walked back to the tower muttering curses under her breath. Luckily for her, no one was around.  
  
Ginny made it back in record time. She noticed the portrait was slightly opened and slid into Gryffindor. "You're late," Colin said as Ginny took off the cloak.  
  
"Only about... 20 minutes," Ginny responded, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I guess you should be lucky no one saw you." Colin picked up his camera and headed towards the stairs. "Goodnight and don't forget about the cloak. I don't want to see you get into an argument with Harry."  
  
Ginny watched Colin leave. "But someone DID see me," Ginny whispered to herself, remembering Draco's smirk.  
  
Ginny woke up and squinted at her watch. It was 9:45am. "Shit!" Ginny jumped out of bed and threw on her school robes. She ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her bag and her wand, and ran out the door. She didn't stop running until she reached the door to the potions classroom. It was 9:55 and class had been in session for 25 minutes now. She peered in and saw everyone busy writing. The test had started. There was no way she could go in now. She leaned against the opposite wall and slumped to a sitting position.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her head. Tears rolled down her face as her body shook from silent sobs. She didn't hear anyone approach.  
  
"What is this? Are you crying because you just now realized that you're a Weasley and will get nowhere in life?"  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Draco standing before her, his hands on his hips. All Ginny could do was to shake her head in frustration and lower it once more to her knees. She just didn't want anyone to see her so vulnerable.  
  
"Come now, Weasley... surely you're small pathetic life isn't THAT bad." Malfoy knealt down in front of Ginny. "Did Potty break your heart?" Ginny shook her head. "Leave me alone, Malfoy," Ginny said without lifting her head.  
  
Draco looked at the closed classroom door and smiled. "Ah... did our littlest Weasel miss the big potions test?" Ginny just hugged her knees tighter to her body. "Well, in just 30 minutes, your fellow classmates will be leaving that room and my class with enter. Unless you have that cloak hidden up your sleeve, I suggest you cut your losses and head back to Gryffindor."  
  
Ginny finally looked up at Draco. "First, you don't give me away last night and now you're giving me advice? Why?"  
  
Draco stood up and offered Ginny his hand. She took it, cautiously, and he helped her to stand. "Let's just say, paybacks are a bitch."  
  
"So, that's it? You want something?"  
  
Draco smirked again. Ginny didn't notice that her knees started to shake but Draco did. "I ALWAYS want something. And I ALWAYS get what I want." He closed the space between them and stood only a breath away. Ginny's heart started to race and she hoped it wasn't noticeable.  
  
"Um... I'm sure Professor Snape will realize I wasn't in class today." She sounded pathetic, but it was all she could think of with Draco standing so close.  
  
"I'll just tell one of my friends, in a voice loud enough for the professor to hear, that I saw you run into the nearest bathroom looking as sick as a dog. Everyone will believe me because who wouldn't be sick even thinking about kissing Potter."  
  
Before she could control herself, Ginny brought up her hand and smacked Draco across the face. "Eat toadstools, Malfoy."  
  
Draco rubbed his cheek and smiled. He grabbed Ginny by the throat and pinned her against the wall... not too tightly but enough to leave a mark. "Watch those curses, Weasley. Unless you want to end up spitting out toadstools. I think your brother had that problem with slugs in his second year." He let her go and backed away. Ginny rubbed her throat, which only hurt a little. "Now, be a good little weasel and get out of here before I change my mind and throw you into the classroom."  
  
Ginny grabbed her things and silently thanked all the gods that she could leave the dungeons in one piece. She ran into the nearest bathroom and looked into the mirror. Sure enough, Draco's fingers left behind red marks. Ginny knew she should be furious at him and tell Harry at once, but for some odd reason, she liked it! Knowing that her very life was in his hands had thrilled her. She knew that Draco possessed enough strength to crush her windpipe and that thought sent chills of excitement down her spine.  
  
_What the hell am I thinking?_ She questioned. _Draco is the enemy! And if Harry sees these marks..._ Ginny quickly uttered a concealment spell, splashed some water on her face, and decided to head back to Gryffindor. She thought she would play up the sick angle and just go back to bed. She would wonder what to do about Draco later.  
  
Well, that's chap 2. Sorry if it's too long (has anyone ever apologized for that?). I know it's probably not rated R yet... but hopefully the next chap will get that rating. Again, please read and review. I live off reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3 Dragon Dreams

Author's note: Sorry it has taken so long for me to continue this story. I had a real major writer's block. Hope you all like this and please… read and review.

Again, all characters, places, blah blah blah… are not mine.

Chapter Three

Dragon Dreams

His hand slowly loosened its grip from around her neck and slid down her arm. If it were not for the wall at her back, she would have fallen to her knees. She closed her eyes and inhaled the expensive cologne he had been known to wear.

_With her eyes still closed, she felt her arms being pinned to her sides… hot breath crawled along her neck sending chills through her body. Lips met hers, soft at first then a little more urgent. She opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue with eager anticipation._

_The kiss was passionate, wild, and hungry. No one had ever kissed her like this before… and she love it. The kiss stopped and she whined softly in protest. A masculine laugh sounded close to her ear as she felt kisses trail down her jaw line, neck and then shoulder. A soft sigh escaped her lips as his kisses moved down to her exposed cleavage._

_She dared not open her eyes as she felt him remove her t-shirt. She was not wearing anything underneath and his kisses moved to each breast in turn. The light kisses became more as he took each nipple into his mouth and gently sucked and bit on them._

_Then his kisses trailed down to her stomach as his hands slid up her legs to rest on her arse. She leaned her head back against the wall and breathed a sigh of anticipation to where his kisses would end up. He lifted her skirt ever so slowly and…_

Ginny's eyes flew wide open as she heard pounding at the door… disrupting the dream she was having.

"Ginny?" came Hermione's voice. "Ginny? Are you awake?"

Ginny slowly got up, walked over to the door, and opened it. "Hello, Hermione." Ginny left the door open and walked back to her bed. She crawled back under her warm covers.

Hermione walked into the room. "Are you planning to sleep all day?" she asked.

"That's exactly my plan," Ginny retorted.

"Well, it's dinner time and Harry's been asking about you all day."

Ginny rubbed her eyes and stretched. She really wasn't ready to get up (and that dream with Draco was still etched clearly in her mind) but her stomach growled with hunger. "Alright… alright… I'm getting up."

Ginny waited until Hermione left and then got out of bed. She stretched again, walked to her mirror, and looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened as she noticed the marks on her neck. **_So, this morning wasn't just a dream. _**

GINNY!" She came to as she heard Harry bellowing her name from down in the Common Room. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and started looking for her wand. "GINNY!"

Exasperated, she yelled, "HOLD ON! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" She found her wand on the edge of her bed, uttered another concealment spell on the marks, and ran down to the common room.

Harry was standing at the foot of the stairs with his hands on his hips. Ginny stopped a few steps ahead and mirrored his stance. Harry relaxed a little. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Ginny also relaxed but shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, I guess."

"We all overheard Malfoy state that he saw you running towards the girls' loo."

"He was telling the truth," she replied. "I wasn't feeling well."

"You need to eat something," Ron called from one of the couches.

"Do you feel up to dinner?" Harry asked holding out his hand to her.

Ginny took his hand and squealed as he pulled her towards him. She hugged him and smiled into his hair. He smelled of shampoo… a total contrast to Draco's cologne. Her smile faltered a little at that thought and was glad she was hidden from Harry's view.

She made herself smile again and backed away from Harry. Her stomach growled even louder and she blushed. Harry laughed. "I guess you are up for dinner."

"Maybe a little," Ginny laughed, too.

Together, the four made their way to the Great Hall. They found some space at the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ginny had taken one sip of pumpkin juice when her eyes fell upon Draco at the Slytherin table. Pansy was hanging all over him and Ginny noticed a bored look on his face. She was concentrating so hard on him that she didn't hear Harry talking to her.

"Ginny? Did you hear me?"

She looked at him. "Hmm?"

"You haven't eaten anything yet. Are you sure you're alright?" Harry brushed a stray curl out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I guess I'm still a little queasy."

"Here," Harry said, handing her a goblet of water. "Drink this."

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny drank the water as he went back to talking to Ron. She looked back over towards the Slytherins and noticed that Draco had managed to untangle himself from Pansy. Ginny watched as Draco talked with his friends, ate his dinner, and successfully dodge every attempted advance of Pansy's. She didn't realize that she was staring until Draco lifted a goblet in her direction and smirked.

She felt her knees grow weak and a wetness form between her legs. No one had ever made her feel like this. She looked back to see that Draco had left the Great Hall. She looked over at Harry. She desperately wanted to go after Draco to see if these feelings she was having were because of him. **_But how do I get away from Harry? _**

"Gin? You don't look so good." Hermione reached over to touch Ginny's hand.

**_Hermione to the rescue._** She thought. "I'm really not feeling well."

"Then you should go and lie down."

"Yeah… that's a good idea."

"Do you want some company?"

Ginny smiled. "No, I think I'll just lie down. Thanks anyway."

Harry looked up when Ginny stood. "Will you be ok?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry from behind. "I just need some sleep. I must have eaten something bad last night." She kissed Harry's cheek and left the Great Hall.

When the doors closed behind her, she scanned the hall. "Damn," she whispered. "I took too long to get out here."

"What's wrong, Weasel? You look a little pale."

Ginny turned towards that familiar drawl and saw Draco standing in the shadows. Now that she was next to him, she was at a loss for words. She could only stare at him as she felt her heart start to race.

Draco stepped out of the shadows and glided up to Ginny. He was within inches of her when he whispered, "Your concealment spell is wearing off." Ginny's hand flew to her throat. Draco withdrew her hand and lifted her chin. "Are these marks my doing?" he asked as he inspected her throat. All Ginny could do was nod her head yes.

Draco stepped back a little. "I do tend to mark my property but it usually involves a little more foreplay and a willing participant." He looked into her eyes and a small smile played at his lips. Ginny longed for those lips to cover her own. She closed her eyes to rid herself of that image but doing so only intensified it.

"Did the little Weaslette enjoy being at my mercy this morning?" Ginny couldn't bring herself to answer him.

Just then, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows as the doors to the Great Hall opened. A few Ravenclaw girls passed by, giggling, and never noticed Draco and Ginny.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Then she noticed just how close Draco was standing. She felt his hand trace her jaw line. Her heart raced even faster and she found it hard to breathe. "Do you like my touch?" he breathed into her ear.

She then felt Draco run his hand down to her neck. "Did this turn you on?" He continued to run his hand down between her clothed breasts, over her belly, and stop on her most intimate of places. Even though she was still clothed, she knew that he would discover just how he made her feel.

She could sense a smile on the Slytherin boy's face as he grabbed between her legs. "Does Potter get you this wet?"

Draco wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. He could feel her trembling and it got him excited. "Ah, Weaslette. I know what you need… and I can give it to you. But not now."

Draco let her go and placed a finger on her lips before she could protest. "When I feel your ready, I'll call for you. Now… get out of my sight." He turned Ginny towards the stairs and slapped her arse. She squeaked, grabbed her backside, turned around to yell at Draco, and noticed he was gone.

Tears fell from her eyes as she ran towards Gryffindor Tower. She was supposed to be in love with Harry. Now she found herself lusting after her boyfriend's enemy. What was she thinking? When she reached her room, she hit her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Well, that's it for now. Please tell me how you liked it or what you didn't like or understand. I really want to keep writing this story… (Ginny has kind of begged me to do this.) Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 A Second Encounter

Chapter 4

A Second Encounter

The next morning, Ginny went through her routine, trying desperately to forget about Draco. She made it to breakfast early (only a few earlier risers) and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that only a few first year Slytherins were there. She quickly ate and headed off to her first class. She walked into Potions and had a few minutes to herself before class started.

She was preparing her space when Professor Snape entered. She had almost forgotten that she missed her exam the other day and as she saw the professor, it all came back in a terrifying wave. She swallowed silently and awaited her punishment.

Professor Snape noticed Ginny and walked over to her desk. "Miss Weasley, you missed the exam."

"I know, Professor. I am sorry," Ginny said without looking up.

"Well, word has it that you had taken ill. Do you claim this as being true?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I should ask you for a note from Madame Promfrey but hearing as you didn't go to the infirmary, that would be pointless." He walked back to his desk and starting sorting through some papers. "You can make up the exam right after dinner this evening."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. "Thank you, Sir."

Professor Snape waved off her comment and turned his attention to the chalkboard and waved his wand. Instantly, the day's potion appeared as students starting filing into the room. Without turning around Snape barked, "Pair up."

Colin made his way over to Ginny and sat down. She quietly took out a cauldron and the ingredients for the potion. Colin smiled at her. "Good morning, Gin."

"Hi, Colin." They busily started on their potion. A few minutes later, Ginny's mind started to wander to Draco. **_Why does he have this affect on me?_** She sat nervously wringing her hands underneath the big oak desk. Ginny could feel sweat trickling down her back as she shivered from the coolness of the dungeons. She broke out of her thoughts when someone spoke to her.

"Ginny, can you hand me the spiders' legs? Ginny?"

Ginny looked to her side at Colin, his words not registering. "Hmm?"

Colin rolled his eyes and reached for the bottle. "Gin, if you don't get your head out of the clouds and into our potion, your head will be IN the potion… courtesy of Professor Snape."

"I'm sorry, Colin. I have a lot on my mind." Ginny looked at the mixture. "So, how are we looking?"

Colin added the legs and sighed. "Well… it's supposed to be midnight black… but it looks more like storm cloud gray. It's weak… not bad, but weak."

Ginny looked down at the table. "It's all my fault."

"You were the one that was supposed to be watching the temperature. It almost boiled over."

"Are the two of you quite finished?" Professor Snape's voice oozed through the silence.

"S…sorry, Professor," Colin stuttered.

"Forty points from Gryffindor. This is silent time."

Professor Snape glided away and Ginny let out the breath she had been holding. The rest of the class finished in silence. Colin bottled their weak potion and together they cleaned the area.

Ginny walked to Snape and handed him the potion. Snape took it without looking at it and continued reading his book. Ginny went back to her desk, gathered her things, said goodbye to Colin, and left the dungeon area.

Ginny wanted to get to her next class before she saw Draco. But, when she rounded the corner, she ran into him. The books she held dropped to the floor with a loud bang that echoed down the hall. "Can't you watch where you're going?" she sneered as she bent over to pick up her books.

"You ran into me, Weasel," Draco sneered back.

Ginny stood and looked up into his eyes. "Because of you, I can't concentrate on anything."

Draco leaned in close and Ginny could smell mint on his breath. She shivered even though it was only September. "Well, if you could keep your eyes off of me for a few seconds…"

Just at that moment, she heard Hermione behind her. "Malfoy! Get away from her!"

**_Damn_**! Ginny thought, not looking at Hermione.

"I just wanted to see if the little one smelled like a weasel… just like her brother," Draco drawled. Ginny glanced at him and swore she saw him wink. "Too bad it runs in the family. That must be why Potter likes her." Draco stepped up to Ginny again and pressed his lips hard against her own. It wasn't really a kiss… just a mere press of lips. Ginny stood there stunned as Draco laughed and continued down the hall.

Hermione cautiously walked over to Ginny and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. "Yeah, I think so."

"Did Draco do anything to you? Well, besides… you know…"

"Huh? Oh… uh… no. But please, don't tell Harry."

"But, Ginny… Draco kissed you. Surely you don't want it to happen again?"

Ginny blew a strand of hair out of her eye. "It wasn't a kiss. But I doubt if Harry would believe that. If he knew, he wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. He might even do something to Draco that might get him expelled. I can't have that on my conscious."

"Even so… he should know."

"Look, only me, you, and Malfoy know what just happened. Let's just drop it, ok?" Ginny gave Hermione her pleading eyes.

Hermione sighed. "Alright. But if it happens again, I'm going straight to Harry." She left Ginny and started walking towards the library.

Ginny leaned against the wall and placed her fingers on her lips. Draco had kissed her. Ok, not a REAL kiss but his lips touched hers. She was even more confused now than she had been before. **_I can't avoid Draco for the rest of the year… but I can't be around him either. What if I slip up and alert Harry to how I'm feeling? _**Ginny moaned inwardly and starting walking to her next class. **_I'll skip lunch today and just catch an early dinner. Draco will still be in Potions. Then I can read up on the exam and pray that I can take it early while Draco is in the Great Hall. Yeah, that should work._**

Ginny made it to her next class in record time. She entered Transfiguration, sat down, and started reviewing some of her Potion notes. She was halfway through the first page when class started. **_At least my lessons will keep my mind busy._**

Author's Notes: Well… that's the next chap. I have so many scenarios playing through my mind right now. I'm going to jot them down and maybe get the next chap up in the next couple of days. Hope you are enjoying this story… please read and review. I, like all of us here, live off reviews. Again… thanks! -Hermisia Draco


	5. Chapter 5 The Potions Exam

**author's note: I took Felix Felicius from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I needed a potion for the chapter. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Please… read and review. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

The Potions Exam

Ginny ate her dinner in record time. She grabbed her books, said goodbye to some first years, and headed out the door. She headed off towards the dungeons and ran into Harry.

"Hey, Gin, where you off to in such a hurry?"

"Professor Snape is allowing me to make up the exam I missed when I wasn't feeling well."

Harry shook his head. "That doesn't sound like Snape."

"I know. I was surprised myself. But, I'm definitely not going to question it."

"Alright. See you back in the Common Room later?"

"Only if you save me a seat."

Harry put his arms around her waist. "Always." Harry kissed Ginny as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they kissed, the memory of Draco's lips on hers came rushing forward.

Ginny broke the kiss. "Gin, is everything ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes… I…," Ginny stammered.

Harry looked into her eyes and she could see her wide-eyed expression reflected in his glasses. "Are you nervous about his exam?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I suppose I am. I better get going. Maybe I can do a little more studying before the professor arrives."

"Alright. Good luck. See you later." Harry gave her another quick kiss and started off towards the Great Hall.

Ginny arrived at the classroom and walked in. She didn't expect to see the blonde-haired boy of her daydreams sitting and talking to the Professor. They both stopped talking when they saw Ginny.

"You're early, Miss Weasley," Snape stated.

"I finished dinner early, Sir," she replied, trying not to look at Draco.

"Well, have a seat." Ginny sat and took out her ink and quill. Snape placed the exam in front of her. "You have one hour in which to finish. Mr. Malfoy will ensure that you do not cheat."

"Sir?" Ginny asked.

"Not that it is any of your concern but I have some business to attend to. I trust Mr. Malfoy. I shall return to check on your progress."

Ginny watched as Snape left the room. Her attention then turned to Draco as he sat on the professor's desk playing with an empty bottle. She couldn't concentrate on the little things with him around, so how was she going to take an exam?

"You better get started," he said as he set the bottle down on the desk.

Ginny looked at the exam. **_It may as well be in a different language, _**she thought. **_Draco being here sure isn't helping. _**

She spent 10 minutes trying to answer the first two questions when she felt someone at her back. "You'll never finish at this rate," Draco said as he looked over her shoulder.

"I'll never finish with you here," she replied back. "Why ARE you here anyway?"

"The professor needed someone to monitor a test for him."

Ginny turned to face him. "So…what? You volunteered?"

"Not really. I wanted to go to dinner. He insisted and I can't say no to my head of house. If I knew it was you, I most definitely would have volunteered."

Ginny turned back to her exam, trying not to blush. "So you enjoy torturing me?"

Draco stepped up close to her. "I haven't even started," he breathed into her ear.

Ginny closed her eyes and willed her heart to slow down. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to fail."

"I can make this exam less… boring."

"How's that?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"For every question you answer correctly, I'll kiss you."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What makes you think I'd want that?"

"I noticed how you reacted to me earlier. You want it… bad!"

"But… what do you get out of this?"

"Knowing that I can do something Potter can't."

"Oh… and what's that?" she asked crossly.

Draco leaned in till he was mere inches from her face. "I make you weak, wet, and nervous… all at the same time."

Ginny looked away and sighed. Did she want this? Of course she did but what if it leaked out and Harry knew? "I… I don't know," she stammered.

Draco placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage the tension. "I could keep distracting you instead if you'd prefer." Ginny tried to think but his hands felt so good. "Besides… no one will find out."

"How do I know you won't brag to your friends?"

"I don't kiss and tell… do you?" Ginny shook her head no. Draco smiled and leaned over her. "You only have five questions to answer. You've already got two wrong."

Ginny opened her eyes wide and stared at her answers. "Damn!" she whispered.

"Answer the next one. I'll back off." Draco was good to his word and walked away from her. She watched him go to the back of the class and start rifling through the cabinets.

Ginny let out a breath and read the next question. **_What is Felix Felicius and what does it do? _**Ginny thought and Hermione's voice came through, clear as day. **_It's liquid luck. If brewed correctly, all endeavors tend to succeed until the effects wear off. However, if taken in excess, it can cause giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence. It is also highly toxic in large quantities._**

Ginny smiled at her answer. She even found that the last two questions came just as easily. As she was finishing up the last question, Draco wandered back over to her. She put down her quill and reread her answers. It was then that she felt his presence behind her again.

"Well done, Weasel. I'm impressed," he stated as he read her paper.

"I find it easier to concentrate when you aren't disrupting me," she snapped back.

"With that attitude, I may not give you your prize for a job well done."

Ginny started to pack up her things. "Who said I wanted that in the first place?"

"You're a pathetic weasel who doesn't know what she wants," he shot back.

Ginny stood up and tried to look him in the eyes. She found it difficult to look intimidating when she was a lot shorter than him. "Bugger off, you stupid git."

She headed for the door when Draco grabbed her wrist. He pulled her towards him, trapping her other hand between them. Draco kissed her and it was just like her dream, only a little rougher. She knew she should resist but at that particular moment, she didn't want to. The kiss seemed to go on forever, as if time was standing still.

Just then, she thought of Harry. It took her nearly six years to get him to notice her. Was she going to let it all go to waste for some boy who had absolutely no feelings for her? Even now, she wasn't sure what she wanted. The only things she WAS sure about was that Draco was right and that she shouldn't be kissing him.

Ginny finally pushed away from him and ran to the door. "Ginny, wait," Draco called.

Ginny stopped with her hand on the doorknob. Draco had never used her first name and it startled her. "Leave me alone," she said without turning around.

"I know you want me… I can feel it."

Ginny laughed sarcastically. "What I want… Malfoy… is waiting for me in Gryffindor Tower."

"Are you sure? Or is the victory of capture finally wearing off?"

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Leave me alone!" she said through clenched teeth.

"I've only begun. You can't hide away in your tower for a whole year. I know what I want… and I always get it."

Ginny willed herself to be brave. If she stayed, she would give in to him. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do but for the time being, she would be sticking very close to Harry. She would wonder what to do about Draco later.

Ginny ran out of the dungeons towards Gryffindor. When she entered the Common Room, she saw Harry and no one else. As she looked at him, she realized that her heart didn't race like it used to. His smile was just a smile (that she politely returned). The feelings she used to have for him were fading. It scared her. She wondered if Draco was right yet again. Was finally capturing Harry wearing off?

As she sat in his arms, she drifted off to sleep… thoughts of Draco and the kiss still fresh in her mind. Harry kissed the top of her head as he thought the smile on her lips was for him.

* * *

**author's note: well… let me know what you think. Please please please… read and respond. Thanks in advance to everyone reading this story. It's my first. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Unwanted Tutor

**_Disclaimer… none of these characters belong to me. We all know who they belong to so… on with my story._**

Chapter 6

The Unwanted Tutor

Ginny stayed true to her thoughts. For the rest of September and most of October, she spent all of her free time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But, even spending all this time with Harry, she still couldn't stop thinking about Draco and that kiss. **_What is wrong with me? I have the perfect boyfriend. I'm not going to throw that away!_**

But, her daydreams were causing her grades to slip. None so much as in Potions. After an incredibly boring lecture, Professor Snape asked Ginny to stay after as everyone was filing out. She silently put her notes and quill away, trying her hardest to not cry. She was afraid that Snape would tell her that she would have to drop Potions or worse… that he would write home to her parents. She couldn't bear the possibility of receiving a howler from her mother.

As the last student left, Snape finally turned to her. "Miss Weasley, it appears that your grades are even worse than at the start of term."

Ginny sat, staring at her hands in her lap. "S…sorry, Sir. I can do better."

"Well, be that as it may, I have arranged a Potions tutor for you. You will meet them in the library at 7pm."

"Yes, Sir." Ginny was grateful to have been let off so easily.

"You may go," he said and turned to walk back to his desk.

Ginny didn't have to be told twice. She gathered her things and quickly left the dungeons. She decided to skip dinner and told Harry, around 6pm, that she was going to the library to study. She didn't tell anyone that she was doing poorly for fear that her nosy brother would find out and write home. Oh, he'd say it was because he was worried but Ginny didn't want to chance her mum finding out. No, best to keep her secret and work on her grades.

At 5:45, she made her way into the library. There weren't many students as most were probably down at dinner. Ginny spotted a few first years with their heads together, whispering so the librarian wouldn't hear them. There was an empty table away from them and Ginny made her way over. She sat down and took out her potions book.

She was reading all about Veritaserum when she felt someone sit down opposite her. "Fancy meeting you here. Finally tear yourself away from Potter?"

Ginny looked up and met the steel gray eyes of the one person she wanted to avoid. "If you must know… I'm waiting for someone so bugger off," she whispered.

Draco smiled. "You wouldn't by any chance be waiting for a tutor?"

Ginny's eyes grew wide in fear. "H… how did you know?"

"Well, I am said tutor. This just keeps getting better."

Ginny shut her book.** _This can't be happening. _**"I'm glad you find this amusing. I'd rather be Professor Snape's test subject than sit here with you." She went to stand and Draco merely put his feet up on a nearby chair.

"By all means, leave. I wonder how the Weasley clan would feel if they knew how you were doing in your classes?"

Ginny turned and glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"No, but the professor will if your grades don't improve."

Frustrated, Ginny sat back down. She needed to bring her grades up. _**I can do this. It's not like we'll have to be alone**. _"Fine. Where do we start?"

"Well, you'll be starting poisons next week. We'll begin with a few basic ones and how to tell what they are."

"How do we do that?"

Draco put his feet back onto the floor and leaned towards her. "Meet me in the potions classroom tomorrow night around 8pm."

"What? But I thought…"

"I can't very well bring poisons into the library. I've got permission to use the room," Draco interrupted. "Now, go back to your tower and start reading up on poisons and antidotes. I don't want my time and efforts wasted."

Ginny wasted no time and hurried out of the library. She didn't stop running until she reached her room. No one was there and she threw herself down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. What, in the name of Merlin, was she going to do now? She vowed to stay away from Malfoy and now she would have to spend her free nights in his company.

**_Well, I'll just have to bring my grades up quickly. Then I'll be rid of that lousy git!_**

That night, she tossed and turned, unable to get any sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Malfoy… his platinum blonde hair… his steel gray eyes… his full soft lips… the strength in his hands as he held her throat tight… **_NO! I can't think like this!_**

She got up and looked at her watch. It was 2 in the morning and everyone was asleep. She decided to head down to the common room to do some reading. She grabbed her potions book and walked down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom, she heard giggling coming from a dark corner. She cleared her throat so she could announce her presence and proceeded to the big couch by the fireplace. She lit a candle, opened her book to the chapter on poisons, and felt someone standing behind her.

Ginny turned to see Ron and Hermione standing there, looking a little dishelved. Ginny suppressed a giggle. "I hope I didn't interrupt but I couldn't sleep."

"Wanna talk?" Hermione asked.

"Um…" Ginny started.

"If it's girl talk, I am so outta here," Ron said. He kissed Hermione on the lips and tousled Ginny's hair. "See you guys later."

Ginny watched her brother leave and sighed. "I swear! He still thinks I'm nine years old."

"He just worries about you, Ginny. Anyway… why are you up so late?" Hermione took the other end of the couch.

"Oh… uh… it's nothing. I just couldn't sleep." Ginny started twirling a strand of her hair and looked at the floor.

"Gin, it's alright. You can tell me."

Ginny looked up at Hermione. "Only if you promise not to tell anyone. Especially not my brother."

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Promise me, Hermione," she said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, I promise. I won't tell anyone."

"Especially not my brother!"

Hermione held up her hands as if surrendering. "Especially not your brother."

Ginny sighed and closed her potions book. "I'm doing horrible in Potions."

"Ok, that's not so bad. I can help you with that," Hermione said smiling.

"Well… Professor Snape already arranged a tutor for me. I guess I can't say no."

"Who's the tutor?"

"Malfoy," Ginny responded putting her head in her hands.

"Oh buggers. Gin, there's got to be someone else. Anyone else would be better than Malfoy."

Ginny looked up. "I KNOW THAT!" she whispered loudly. "But if my grades don't improve I'll have to drop Potions or worse… my mum will find out."

"Maybe I can ask the professor to let me tutor you."

"Can you?"

"I'll try. I'm not exactly Snape's favorite student."

"No, that job's already been taken by Malfoy," Ginny spat.

Hermione nearly choked holding back a giggle. "Meet me in the Great Hall at lunch. I'll let you know how things turned out."

Ginny hugged Hermione. "Thank you!"

Hermione laughed. "Don't thank me yet. Just do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Go to sleep. I don't want you falling behind in your other classes."

"Alright." Ginny stood up. "Catch you at lunch."

Ginny walked up the stairs to her room, smiling. If things worked out, she wouldn't have to worry about Malfoy. With newfound hope, Ginny fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_Well, that's it for now. Sorry so short, I just wanted to get something posted. It's been way too long between chapters. I have a serious case of writer's block and arguing with Ginny on how things should progress. Please… read and review. I loved reading reviews. It's the only way I can get better._**


	7. Chapter 7: One Serious Question

I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. Your reviews really brightened my day. It made this next chapter just seem to flow from my pen. I am very excited to get this posted.

**_Oh… and none of the characters are mine except April. She's mine.  Everyone else belongs to Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. LOL Now… on with the story._**

Chapter Seven 

**One Serious Question**

The next day, Ginny ran down to the Great Hall. She didn't see Hermione so she sat down and started rereading her Charms notes. A few seconds later, someone had covered her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

She recognized Harry's voice instantly but decided to have a little fun. "Um… Dean?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"Seamus?"

"Ginny!"

"I give up." Harry took his hands away and sat down. Ginny acted surprised. "Harry! I would have never guessed."

"What am I going to do with you?" Harry asked, smiling.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Say you love me."

Harry held her cheek in the palm of his hand. "I love you, Gin."

Ginny smiled and leaned into his touch. As she closed her eyes, she was met with a vision of Draco. For a second, she imagined it was his hand caressing her instead of Harry. She quickly opened her eyes and forced a smile. _What is happening to me?_

Just then, Ron entered and sat on Ginny's other side. "Hi, Sis… Hi, Harry." He started piling food on his plate.

"Hello," Ginny said. "Where's Hermione?"

"She said something about dropping off some books in her room."

Ginny turned, kissed Harry on the cheek, and stood up. "See you guys later."

Before Harry or Ron could ask her where she was going, she was out the door and headed towards Gryffindor. She found Hermione exiting the portrait. "Hi, Hermione."

"Ginny! I thought you were going to meet me in the common room?"

"I was until Ron told me where you were. So? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Gin." Hermione looked down at her shoes.

Ginny could see that her friend really was sorry. She tried her best to sound indifferent. "It's alright. I just hope you didn't get into any trouble."

"No. Snape just said that the matter was already taken care of and to mind my own business."

Ginny winced. "Sorry, Hermione. Thank you for trying."

"I'll still keep my promise. I won't tell anyone."

Ginny smiled. "You could still help me. The sooner I can bring up my grades, the sooner I can get the hell away from Malfoy."

Hermione laughed, nervously. "I would be glad to help."

"Just don't let Harry know anything. He most definitely would not understand."

"But Ginny, he would be more than happy to help."

Ginny sighed in frustration. "No. Because then he would want to know who was tutoring me. He would go insane."

"Why do you keep protecting that horrible boy?"

"I'm not protecting him… I'm protecting Harry. I don't want him doing anything he may regret later."

"Fine. I won't say anything. Just get those grades up."

"Thanks."

"You coming down to lunch?"

"I'm not very hungry. I think I'll go and do some more studying." Ginny turned, said the password, and entered Gryffindor Tower. She spent the rest of lunch studying her potions notes. If she had to meet Draco later, she wanted to be prepared. Then she went to her other classes and met up with everyone at dinner. She ate two helpings of chicken and potatoes and had two pieces of chocolate cake.

"It's nice to see you found your appetite," Harry remarked.

"Well, she hasn't eaten much these past few weeks," Ron replied.

"Will you two leave her alone," Hermione shot back.

"I just don't want my girl wasting away," Harry answered. He turned to Ginny. "So, what are you up to tonight?"

Ginny had figured that Harry might ask so she had a response ready. "I'm meeting some friends in the library. We're going to do some studying."

"You study too much. Soon, you'll be acting like Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder. "You could do with some extra studying, Ronald Weasley."

Ron rubbed his shoulder. "Stop sounding like my mum."

Harry ignored them. "I could go with you, Gin. Maybe I could help."

"NO!" Ginny said way too fast.

Harry was taken aback at her outburst. "Gin?"

"Um… it's just that…" Ginny began.

"Hey, Harry," Ron interrupted. "You promised me a rematch in Wizard Chess. When you won last time it's because I was distracted."

"No, Ron, I'm just getting better. Admit it!" Harry laughed.

"Never! So, what do you say?"

"Oh… alright." Harry turned to Ginny. "You sure you don't want me to tag along?"

"Yes. It's just a bunch of six years getting together. I'll let you in on all the boring details later." Ginny smiled sweetly, glad that Ron had saved the day… even if he didn't know it. She looked over at Hermione and noticed how she avoided eye contact. Ginny could tell she didn't approve of the lie.

After dinner, Ginny met up with her friend April in the common room. "April, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure. What is it, Ginny?"

Ginny looked around to make sure Harry wasn't listening. She saw him setting up the chessboard. "I need you to cover for me."

"Gin… are you in trouble or something?"

"Not really. I kind of told Harry that a bunch of us were heading toward the library to study."

April looked at Ginny in confusion. "Why would you lie to Harry?"

"Look at him. He'll be playing chess with my brother all night. I'm not really the cheerleader type. So… will you cover?" Ginny gave her friend pleading eyes.

"Oh… ok. I needed to go to the library anyway. You owe me big for this one."

Ginny hugged April. "Thank you!"

"What will you be doing tonight anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll visit Hagrid or just walk around. Anything would be better than sitting around here."

April laughed. "Alright. Catch ya later."

At 7:30, Ginny made her way to Harry. "I'm leaving now. See you later?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure. See you later," Harry mumbled as he pondered his next move.

Ginny shook her head and walked out of Gryffindor, careful not to meet Hermione's scrutinizing glare. She cautiously made her way down towards the dungeons. She knew she wouldn't get into trouble but the school was eerily quiet. About twenty minutes later, she entered the potions classroom.

Draco was standing over a steaming cauldron. His hair was tied back in a ponytail but a few strands had gotten loose and hid his eyes. Ginny noticed that he had started to let it grow. It wasn't as long as his father's, for it only came to his shoulders, but it was long enough to warrant a ponytail. She secretly wished her hair could be as straight as Draco's instead of the curly mess she had to deal with every day. She realized that she was staring at him and silently cursed herself for doing so. She coughed to make her presence known.

Draco looked up. Sweat trickled down his face and he wiped it away on the sleeve of his robe. He looked at his watch. "Right on time, Weasley. Let's get started."

Ginny hugged her potions book tight to her chest. She was suddenly nervous. Her knees started to shake and her mouth became dry. She felt herself unable to move or to look away. _Harry definitely never made me feel like this. _

Draco crossed his arms and blew a strand of hair away from his eyes. "Do you want your grades to improve?" he asked irritated.

"Yes," Ginny managed to squeak out.

"Then put down your book and move your arse over here."

Ginny quickly put down her book and walked over to where he was standing. The cauldron was bubbling; a pinkish color swirled inside. It smelled horrible and she backed away. "That smells awful," she said, holding her nose.

"This poison only smells bad when you light a fire under it. Normally it's odorless and is usually mistaken for a love potion."

Ginny stood in awe at how knowledgeable Draco was in potions. She thought that he merely got by because he was a Slytherin. Ginny stepped back up to the cauldron, this time careful not to inhale. "So, what now?"

"We'll start with learning how to extract its contents to see what poison this is. Open your book to page278."

Ginny and Draco spent an hour reading and trying to extract the ingredients. Every time Ginny found an ingredient, Draco gave a small nod of encouragement. She had ten ingredients when Draco finally called the session over.

"I'm sure I can get all of them if we continue a little longer," Ginny pleaded.

Draco was already cleaning up. "We've been at this for an hour. I am impressed at how quickly you caught on but I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

Ginny looked at the floor. She didn't want the night to end. This was the first time that Draco hadn't been mean to her. Ginny could feel him looking at her but she didn't want to look up.

"Besides, I'm sure Potter will come searching for you if you don't show up soon."

"I didn't tell him," she said in barely above a whisper. He doesn't know the situation I'm in with my classes."

Draco stepped right in front of her. "Did I hear you correctly? You lied to the boy wonder?" Ginny merely nodded her head. Draco laughed. "Sweet, innocent Weasley lied. I have a mind to march you back to Gryffindor myself."

Ginny looked at him, eyes wide in disbelief. "You wouldn't!"

Draco walked around Ginny until he was standing right behind her. "You've been a very naughty little girl," he whispered into her ear.

Draco brushed his lips down her neck… the barest of touches. Ginny drew in a quick breath and closed her eyes. His hands rested on her shoulders as he worked his way up the other side of her neck. He could feel her trembling and she felt him smirk against her cheek.

"I think you're getting turned on by my mere presence," he stated. "Maybe you would like me to continue. But then… what would Potter think if he ever found out?"

Ginny opened her eyes at Harry's name and moved away from Draco. "M…maybe I should go."

Draco considered her for a moment, and then smiled. "Do you still love Potter?" he asked.

"What?" Ginny replied in surprise. She hadn't expected him to ask that.

Draco walked over to her and cradled her face in his hands. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent: expensive cologne with a hint of peppermint from his breath. She felt his lips suddenly on her own. Since that first brush of lips, she had been longing for this.

Ginny felt Draco's tongue push against her lips. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues sought out each other in a frenzied dance. If Draco hadn't been holding her around the waist, she would have definitely fallen.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss. Ginny whimpered in protest. "I ask again… do you still love Potter? If your answer is yes, I'll tell Professor Snape to find another tutor. I'll say that you're not worth my time."

"And if my answer is no?" Ginny asked.

"Then meet me here again in two days." Ginny went to open her mouth but Draco placed a finger on her lips. "No. Don't answer now. Think about it and perhaps I'll see you in two days."

Ginny took a step back. "The Halloween dance is in two days."

"Then the day after. Now, get out of here."

Ginny gathered her book and headed to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and paused. "I don't know how to answer your question, Malfoy. My heart says one thing but my head is screaming something else."

"Then I suggest you take the next three days to do some serious thinking." She turned to see Draco walk over to her. He took off a ring from his finger and placed it in Ginny's hand. It had a serpent with emerald eyes wrapped around an intricate letter M.

Ginny looked up. "It's beautiful… and probably cost more than what the Burrow is worth."

"An old family heirloom. I want you to hold on to this while you weigh your options. Now… get out of here." He opened the door and slapped her arse as she passed by.

She turned to tell him to stop slapping her but came face to face with a closed door. She looked at the ring in her hand again. She clutched it as tears ran down her face. She quickly walked back to Gryffindor.

As she approached the portrait, she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. She pocketed the ring, said the password, and stepped inside. She saw that Ron and Harry were still playing chess. Everyone else must be asleep already.

As she entered, Harry turned and smiled at her. "Studying go well?" he asked.

"As well as studying goes," she replied. She kissed the top of Harry's head. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Gin. Love you."

Ginny winced at his words but they didn't notice. She made her way to her room. Everyone was fast asleep so she tiptoed to her bed. She pulled out a small box from her bedside drawer then drew the curtains.

Ginny lit the tip of her wand, as the curtains would hide the light and opened the box. She found a long, gold-plated chain that she received from her parents on her thirteenth birthday. She knew that her father had saved up for it and she always treasured it.

She took out Draco's ring and slid the chain through it. The contrast was startling as the ring was pure gold. She slipped it around her neck and tucked it into her nightshirt. That night she fell asleep fast. Thoughts of Draco and Harry clashed through her dreams. Was she still in love with Harry? Or was she ready to move on? The ring lay cool between her breasts as she finally succumbed to a dreamless night.

AU: **_Well… that's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it… and with all the reviews I had received, this chapter seems to be my longest so far. I want to thank everyone again for the reviews. Please read. Thanks for everything!_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Halloween Dance

**_A/U: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I can't believe how these chapters are just flowing from my pen. My hand is starting to hurt. LOL Anyway… this next chapter I was a little skeptical at how it was flowing but Ginny assured me that the chapter was great. I hope to get a little racier in the next chapter but this one is a little tame. Oh… and the statement that Draco makes to Ginny at the dance is from the song "Little Red Riding Hood" by Sam the Sham and The Pharaoh's Blackwell. I hope I got that right. It's one of my favorite songs._**

_**Anyway… all the characters, except April, belong to Rowling. Now, on to the next chapter.**_

Chapter 8 

**The Halloween Dance**

The next two days, Ginny pondered Draco's question. Did she still love Harry? She weighed all her options and wrote them down on a piece of parchment. She chewed absentmindedly on her quill as she fingered the ring. The points for Draco were written in green ink and Harry's in red. She noticed that Draco's list was the longest.

Ginny rolled up the parchment, placed a concealment spell on it, and threw it in her drawer. She still wasn't sure how she felt and Draco wanted an answer by tomorrow night.

She stood up and stretched. Just then, her friend April entered the room. "Ginny, you're not ready?"

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"For the dance? It starts in an hour."

Ginny looked at April and noticed her outfit. She was wearing a short black dress, knee-high black boots, and black wings. Her blonde hair fell in curls and dark makeup completed her dark fairy costume.

Ginny flopped back onto her bed and placed her head in her hands. "I can't believe I forgot about the dance."

"Well, stop beating yourself up and go get ready. I'll stay if you need any help."

Ginny quickly dressed and was ready in no time. She turned to her friend for inspection. "Well, what do you think?"

April considered Ginny. She wore a white blouse cut low to reveal ample cleavage; which was helped by a black-laced vest. There was a red-checkered skirt that was so short it barely covered her arse and a red hooded cape that was even shorter. Ginny also wore white thigh-high stockings with little bows at the top and black buckled shoes. April smiled. "Little Red Riding Hood never looked so hot!"

Ginny sighed. "If my parents saw me in this…"

"But that's the glory of school. They can't see you so who cares. Let me help you with your makeup."

"Ok… but what do I do with my hair?"

"Braid it into pigtails. It will look so cute with your sexy outfit. Man… is Harry ever gonna love this!"

Ginny let April do her makeup. It was nice and normal except for the bright red lipstick. When April was finished, she stood back. "Perfect. Now, let's grab our wands and head to the dance. Is Harry meeting you there?"

"I think so. Um… April? Where did you have in mind that I place my wand in this outfit?"

April stifled back a giggle. "I guess I didn't think of that when I suggested this. Well… you really won't need your wand tonight. It's just a dance."

"Fine… let's go before I change my mind. I've never worn anything this revealing before." Ginny and April started for the door. Just then, Ginny remembered something. "Um…April… I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in the common room."

"Alright, but hurry. I hate being late."

Ginny waited for April to leave then ran to her drawer. She took out a small box that held Draco's ring. She placed the ring in a small pocket in the vest and headed out the door. She met up with April. "Shall we be on our way then?"

"After you."

Ginny and April made their way to the Great Hall. The doors were closed and music blared just beyond. "This is going to be awesome! Hogwart's hasn't had a decent dance since the Yule Ball," April remarked.

April opened the doors and the dance was in full swing. Ginny felt a little self-conscious about her outfit and tried to pull her skirt a little lower. April noticed her actions and smiled.

"Gin, the skirt isn't gonna get any longer. Stop pulling at it."

"I'm not so sure about this. I mean… this just isn't me," she replied.

"That's why you're wearing the outfit. Oh look… there's Harry."

Ginny looked to where April was pointing. Harry was standing with Ron and Hermione, obviously talking about something funny for they were laughing. Harry was dressed as a Chudley Cannons Quidditch player. Ron was Caesar to Hermione's Cleopatra. Ginny sighed. "Well, I'm going to go meet up with Harry. See you later."

Ginny walked over to Harry. "Hi, guys," she said.

Hermione smiled but Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. Ron went over to Ginny, took off his cloak, and tried to cover her. "Ginny! What are you thinking wearing that! You're almost naked!"

Hermione came up to Ron's side and took the cloak out of his hands. "Ron, leave her alone. She looks cute."

"She looks like a tramp!" he hissed.

"Ronald!" Ginny almost screamed.

"Harry, don't you agree? Isn't this a little much?" Ron asked, waving his hand at his sister.

Harry looked her over. What Ginny saw in his eyes was something she never saw from him before: hunger. If a provocative outfit was all it took to get him to notice her again, she'd have to ask April to take her shopping.

Harry smiled. "You look great, Gin. I'm glad you're mine already or I'd be fighting off every guy here tonight."

Ginny smiled back. "I'm glad to be yours."

"Am I the only one that has a problem with this?" Ron questioned.

"Yes," all three answered.

Ginny stood by Harry's side for a while. She noticed how her outfit caught the eyes of every male in the room under the age of eighteen. By this time, Harry seemed to understand how Ron felt earlier and wouldn't let her out of his sight. After some time, Ginny started to get bored. Harry didn't even ask her to dance. She stifled back a yawn when the doors opened. There stood Draco; Pansy hung to his arm as Crabbe and Goyle stood behind. Draco was dressed in all black: black shirt, black pants, and black boots. Pansy was dressed like Morgan LeFey in a long flowy gown. Just like Ginny and Harry, Draco and Pansy refused to coordinate their costumes. Ginny noticed how every girl was staring at Draco.

"Hey, Harry… Ron," yelled Seamus from across the room.

Harry waved back then turned to Ginny. "I'm going to go and say hi. I'll be back. Stay right here." He said this last almost like a command.

"Yes, Sir," Ginny replied, sarcastically.

Harry kissed her on the cheek and walked over to Seamus. Ron and Hermione followed leaving Ginny alone. April came over to her. "Hey, why the long face? Aren't you having any fun?"

"Harry is watching me like a hawk because of this outfit!" Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"Well, everyone IS staring at you… especially one Draco Malfoy."

Ginny looked up and was met by Draco's gaze. She quickly looked away and silently cursed. "If Harry sees him gawking…"

"Don't worry, Gin. You're Harry's girl. Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Ginny asked. "What is it, April?"

"Um… nothing. Let's go say hi to the girls." April started to lead Ginny away.

Ginny broke free from April's grasp. "What is with you?" She turned around and noticed Harry. He was laughing and standing extremely close to his ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Ginny turned away, tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Gin, I'm sure it's nothing." April went to touch her shoulder.

Ginny stepped away and a single tear fell. "At first he won't leave my side! Then, when he does, he goes and talks to an ex-girlfriend! He gets to have all the fun while I stand all by myself! It's so not fair!"

April stood and stared at her friend. "Well… why don't you go and talk to him? You have the right as his girlfriend."

Just then, she felt someone behind her. "Hey there Little Red Riding Hood. You sure are looking good." Ginny turned to see Draco smiling at her. She noticed a pin on Draco's shirt. He pushed a button and it lit up with the word "WOLF."

"How did you know?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"I have my ways," he replied, winking at Goyle. "Crabbe… Goyle… why don't the two of you take April and get some drinks."

Ginny watched April walk away with Draco's cronies. She turned back to him. "Where's Pansy?"

Draco shrugged. "Probably snogging some guy in the halls."

"Don't you care?"

"Not really. She's great eye candy but a lousy shag." Ginny turned red. She never heard anyone talk about sex so casually before. Draco looked at Ginny again. "I noticed Potter finally peeled himself away from you."

Rage filled Ginny again. "Yeah. And glued himself to his ex!"

Draco looked at Harry. "Well, you could make him jealous."

Ginny looked at Draco in shock. "What? NO! He can't know what we did the other night."

"Well, you better think of something soon. He's heading this way."

Ginny turned to see Harry striding over to them… hatred blazing in his eyes. "Damn!" she muttered.

"Ginny! Get away from him," he sneered.

Malfoy stood eye to eye with Harry, daring him to make a move. "Maybe you should be aware of where your girl is," Draco sneered back.

"Ginny is not my possession, Malfoy."

"I can see that. You sure were getting cozy with Brown."

"What are you implying?"

"ENOUGH!" Ginny yelled breaking the two boys apart.

"But, Ginny… he's a Malfoy," Harry started.

"This is a party, Harry," Ginny said. "Maybe, just maybe, I would have liked to be by your side. Instead, you leave me to go and talk to an old fling."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Lavender and I were just talking. It was totally innocent."

"How am I supposed to believe you when I'm not with you?" Ginny looked down in despair. "Harry, we need to talk."

"What… now?" Harry asked frantically as he looked back at his friends.

Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "Yes…now!" She grabbed his arm and marched past Draco's smirking face.

Once out in the hallway, Ginny waited until the door closed before she looked at Harry. "Ok… talk," he said.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I think we should spend some time apart."

"What? You can't be serious?"

"Look, you can't honestly say this is working. You don't even spend time with me. You are constantly with your friends."

"Why didn't you mention this before? Come with me on my nightly escapades. I want you to."

Ginny thought about this. It sounded nice…it was what she wanted. But was he actually telling her the truth? "I'm not sure how truthful you are being right now. You may just change your mind tomorrow."

"No I won't. I swear."

"Do you really love me? Or am I just eye candy to make yourself look good?"

"I love YOU, Gin. No one else matters to me." He put his hands on her shoulders.

Ginny turned away, not able to look into his eyes. "This isn't easy for me. I finally got my heart's desire… YOU. Now… I'm not so sure what I want. I need some time. Give me two weeks. If there are still feelings between us…"

"Ginny…" Harry began.

Ginny turned, tears burning her eyes. "Two weeks is all I ask."

"Fine!" Harry sneered, scaring a few couples away. "Maybe now you can run back into Malfoy's arms!"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "How dare you! I could say the same about you and Lavender."

"Maybe some time away will be good for both of us. I could weigh my options!" Harry yelled.

Ginny winced at his choice of words. She remembered the parchment in her room. She shook her head. "You have no fucking clue. Goodbye, Harry." Ginny pushed past him, ran down the hall, turned a corner, and disappeared from view.

"Good show, Potter," Draco drawled.

Harry turned. "Why do I have this feeling that you're behind all this?"

"You give me too much credit. You did this all by yourself. Maybe you just don't know how to handle her."

"Oh? You think you could?"

"I know I could. I have heard rumors that Ginny likes her guys tough. You know… the bad boy. Maybe the reason she ran was because you haven't come through in the bedroom."

"Why you…" Harry ran towards Draco with his fist raised high.

Draco sidestepped his advance sending Harry into the wall fist first. Just then, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Lavender came running out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione ran over to him.

"Yeah," Harry answered, cradling his fist.

"You better get him back into the party before he breaks something," Draco drawled.

"Hey, where's my sister?" Ron asked.

Draco walked away in the other direction from where Ginny ran. He had heard the whole conversation between Harry and Ginny and knew exactly where she was heading. He walked down a few halls, past an unused classroom, and down the stairs into the dungeons. He pressed his ear against the potions classroom door and heard faint sobs. Draco smiled and pushed open the door.

Ginny sat on the floor, sobbing into her knees. When the door opened, it startled her. She looked up and saw Draco leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest. She sighed. "Go away, Malfoy."

"I only came by to make sure you were alright. These dungeons could be crawling with creeps since all the professors are at the dance."

"Like you care," she said without looking up.

Draco stormed into the room, lifted Ginny to her feet, and looked into her eyes. "I may be a lot of crude things but I am not without a heart!"

Ginny stared at Draco as fear filled her eyes. "I'm s… sorry."

Draco released her and ran a hand through his hair. "Why? Why you of all people?"

"What?" Ginny asked in confusion.

Draco walked across the room and stared at the wall. "I was fine with the way things were in my life. I could and did have any girl I wanted… any way I wanted. The other guys considered me a sex guru." Draco turned and stared at Ginny. "Then a little red-headed weasel waltzes in and turns my life upside down!"

"I didn't plan this," Ginny stated. "I tried to stay away from you. Ever since I can remember, I've been told to stay away from the Malfoys… that they were evil." New tears streamed down her face and she batted them away.

"Then why are you here? Why are you still in my head?" he asked as he smacked his head for emphasis.

"I don't know!" she yelled.

Draco walked back over to her in a fury. "I can't do this anymore," he said through clenched teeth. "Find another tutor."

"But…," Ginny started, to no avail. Draco pushed past her and out of the room. Ginny stared at the door with her jaw hanging open. First, she lost Harry and now she lost Draco.

Ginny ran as fast as she could to Gryffindor, flung herself on her bed, and cried. She felt so humiliated and so alone. How could she go to classes tomorrow and face the entire school? Her body shook uncontrollably from her sobs. She heard Hermione enter the room but didn't want to talk to anyone. She stopped herself from crying and pretended to fall asleep. When Hermione left, Ginny did fall asleep, Draco's ring firmly grasped in her hand. Little did she know that a certain Slytherin had also shed tears.

_**A/U: Well… that's it for now. I will be working on the next chapter starting tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed. Please… review. I love opening my mail to find reviews. Thanks again to everyone that has and I hope to keep entertaining you. So far, this story has no ending in sight. I'm not sure where it will go or how it will end. Any suggestions would be helpful (although I don't plan on ending any time soon). Thanks again. **_


	9. Chapter 9: In the Arms of the Dragon

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rowling owns the whole Potter universe.**_

_**A/N: This chapter gets a little sexual at the end. If you have problems reading this kind of thing… I'm sorry. But, I did choose an M rating for this story.**_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**In the Arms of the Dragon**_

The next day, Ginny woke up to red puffy eyes. Her head was pounding and she pulled the covers back over her head. Just then, she felt someone sit down on her bed next to her. She peeked out from under the sheet and saw Hermione. Ginny inwardly moaned. "What?" she whined, her voice hoarse from crying.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

Ginny moaned. "Just fucking great," she replied sarcastically.

Hermione patted Ginny's arm through the cover. "Ginny, it's going to be ok."

Ginny sat up. "How would you know?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and tried to be comforting. "I heard what happened last night."

"Humph! Did Harry run back into the party and tell everyone?" she asked angrily.

"Actually, he didn't want to talk about it… at first. It took Ron and I a few hours in the common room to get him to talk."

"So," Ginny began. "Did he do the guy thing and say it was all his decision."

"All he said was that you two broke up."

Ginny sighed. "I just wanted some time apart… that's all."

"Why?"

Ginny squirmed in her bed. _Why is she torturing me? _"It just seems that he would rather be with hi friends then with me." A single tear fell and she silently cursed herself for being so weak.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked almost in an accusing tone.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "What are you saying?"

"Is there another reason for wanting to be apart from Harry?"

"No. I'm tired of playing second to all his friends! But why am I explaining this to you? You're one of his friends. You'll probably run and tell him all this later." Ginny turned away.

"Ginny, I'm friends with you as well and I don't take sides. I just wish you two could work this out."

"I have to get ready or I'll miss breakfast."

Hermione stood and threw her hands into the air. "I give up. If and when you want to talk, I'll be around."

Ginny watched Hermione leave. It was then that she noticed her hand was aching. She remembered that she fell asleep holding Draco's ring. She frantically searched her bed, throwing the covers everywhere. She found it under her pillow. She angrily threw it into a drawer and went to get ready. _Damn all men! They suck!_

Ginny sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. She desperately needed to be alone since everyone seemed to be looking at her with pity in their eyes. It was getting annoying but she kept busy by pretending to read her potions book.

A few minutes later, Ginny looked up and she caught herself staring at the Slytherin table. She saw Draco paying an awful lot of attention on Pansy. She was practically sitting on his lap, feeding him grapes. Every so often, they would sneak in a kiss. Ginny couldn't bear to watch any longer. She gathered up her things and stormed out of the Great Hall. She kept her head down so she wouldn't have to see anyone. She even ran past her friend April without so much as a wave.

Ginny spent the next few days this way. She would go to breakfast, watch Draco make out with Pansy, and storm out of the room. She avoided everyone, even her brother. No one seemed to know how to handle her. One day, as she was looking at the floor, she ran into something. She looked up and saw Harry.

"Gin, can we talk?"

Ginny sighed and clutched her books closer. "Talk?"

"About us."

"There is no us anymore. You made that clear at the Halloween dance," she hissed.

"Yeah… well… I've been thinking…," he stuttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well… I'm listening."

"Wouldn't you like to go somewhere a little more private?"

"No, I wouldn't."

Harry sighed. Ginny could tell he was frustrated and she didn't care. She realized that after a few days, it was Draco that had broken her heart… not Harry. "Look, Gin, I miss you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Is that why you were cuddling real close to Lavender just two days ago?"

"We were going over some class notes!" Harry stated.

"You always have an excuse! Well… I'm not biting this time! The littlest Weasley is growing up."

"Gin, I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"At one time… yeah. But I'm afraid I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny turned and walked away before he could say anything else. There… she finally said what was on her mind. She felt a little better (even though she did hurt because she did love Harry at one time) but the Draco problem was still nagging at her.

Ginny walked down the stairs into the dungeons. She had to drop off a Potions essay (she was doing much better in Potions even without Draco's help) then she was going to take a nice long hot bath and forget about everyone. She walked out of the classroom and was heading back to the stairs when someone grabbed her around the waist from behind. Their other hand went around her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"HE wants to speak with you," a rough male voice whispered into her ear.

Ginny frantically kicked and squirmed, trying to get away from whomever had grabbed her. It was then that she felt another person approach and lay a wand against her temple. She suddenly felt very tired and before she knew it, the world around her faded as she passed out.

When Ginny awoke, she could barely see. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dim candlelight. As she looked around, she noticed she was in someone's bedroom. She was sitting on a huge four poster bed on top of green and black satin sheets. The green curtains were drawn. _Green? _She peered out and saw a huge black dresser, a dark green couch in front of an enormous black liquor fireplace, and above the mantel… the largest Slytherin banner she had ever seen. _Slytherin? Oh, gods! What am I doing here?_

Ginny swung her feet off the side of the bed which was so high her feet couldn't touch the floor. She had to jump off the bed.

"Ah, you're awake."

Ginny spun and came face to face with Crabbe. "Wha…," she began.

Crabbe put up his hands to show that he was unarmed. "Just take it easy, Weasley. Stay here… I'll be right back."

Ginny watched him leave, unable to say anything. Why was she in Slytherin? She stood away from the bed, wringing her hands nervously. A few minutes later, the door opened and Crabbe and Goyle stepped into the room. Then, Draco followed.

He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. He looked so sexy and Ginny found it difficult to stand through the shaking of her knees. "Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco turned towards the door. "Crabbe… Goyle… wait outside and make sure I am not disturbed." The two Slytherins nodded, left the room, and closed the door firmly behind them. It was then that Draco turned back to Ginny. Ginny desperately wanted to sit down but was frozen to the spot. Draco crossed his arms and regarded her for a moment.

"I apologize for those two," he started. "I told them to find you and to tell you that I wanted to talk to you. I never meant for them to use such force."

"Well, they found me and I think I remember someone say that a 'he' wanted to speak with me… then everything went black," Ginny recollected.

"Are you hurt?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I don't think so… just shaken up a bit. What happened and where am I?"

"Goyle used a nonverbal spell called quiesonum. It causes the reciepent to feel faint or sleepy and then pass out for, at the most, an hour." Draco motioned for Ginny to sit on the couch and she did gratefully. "I didn't think him capable of that spell let alone do it without speaking." Draco sat in an overstuffed leather recliner. "As to where you are… well, it's not Slytherin house, I can assure you."

Ginny looked at him in confusion. "But… the banner," she started as she pointed above the fireplace.

Draco smiled. "My father's doing, I'm afraid. It's just an unused room. He thought I should have my own space."

"So… this… this is your room?" Ginny stuttered, her mouth going dry. _I was on his bed!_

"Yeah. This is where I come to get away. Usually I'm spending time in the Slytherin rooms. There is always someone willing to open themselves or their bed to me," he said sounding much like the Malfoy she was used to.

"Is this why you brought me here? To gloat in your wealth and sexual conquests?" Ginny spat as she stood up. She felt her eyes begin to water and quickly willed herself not to cry.

"I brought you here because I can't get you out of my head!" He spat back. "Whenever I see a flash of red from out of the corner of my eye… I think it's you. When I close my eyes to sleep… I see your face."

"So? Apparently you've moved on."

"You're referring to Pansy." Ginny nodded. Draco stood up and started walking towards her. Frightened, Ginny backed up at his advance until her back hit a wall. Draco kept walking until he was only inches from her and leaned one hand against the wall. "Did you like what you saw?"

"No," Ginny squeaked.

"Do you wish it was you instead of Pansy?" Ginny tried to swallow to answer but her mouth was completely dry. Draco laid his other hand on her throat and she closed her eyes in pleasure. "Answer me, Weasel. Do you wish to take her place?"

"Yes," she managed to answer without opening her eyes.

"I don't even know if you're worth my time," he stated. He took his hand away from her neck and she whimpered her disapproval. Draco smiled and worked his hand lower. He stopped on her breast and squeezed through her clothes. Ginny moaned… no one had ever touched her there before.

Draco moved his other hand from the wall to her other breast and this time he tweaked her clothed nipple. Ginny arched her back, loving every new sensation. Draco kissed and licked her neck and jawline as he moved his hand slowly up her inner thigh, raising her skirt. His hand brushed her panties and she gasped. He moved her panties aside, savoring the wetness his touch brought.

Draco rubbed her clit with his thumb and Ginny's knees began to shake. He slid one finger and then two inside her and stopped. "You're a virgin?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," she muttered… scared that he would continue and that it would hurt yet frustrated that he had stopped.

Draco withdrew his fingers. He scooped her up, walked her to the bed, and placed her on top. He stood back and admired how her hair fell against the black pillows… the colors almost mingling with each other. She looked at him uncertainly. He then took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Ginny couldn't take her eyes off his chisled chest.

He knealt down on the bed at her side. Ginny reached up and undid his ponytail letting his hair fall around his face. He looked like a god and nearly stole the breath from her body. "I want you to lay back and relax. I'm going to give you a night you will never forget. But I promise I will not hurt you."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. She felt Draco slide her panties off and lifted her skirt. He pushed her legs apart then started kissing up her inner thigh. As his tongue flicked her clit, Ginny grabbed onto th esheets at her sides as her body lifted off the bed. He worked his tongue on her most intimate of places as a tingling sensation spread from the center of her body and tore itself from her as she screamed in pleasure. Draco kept up his motions until Ginny, panting for breath, slumped against the bed.

Draco slid up her side and placed a kiss on her lips. She licked the tangy, perfumed taste from her lips and smiled. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "That was amazing," she slurred.

"I take it you've never had an orgasm before," he asked. Ginny shook her head no. "In that case… you're welcome. You know… I thought that if I fucked you, I would be done with you. Now…"

"But you didn't… fuck me," Ginny interrupted, shyly.

"No, I didn't. But I've tasted your sweetness. Now, you're deeper inside of me then before."

"Is this a bad thing?" she asked nervously.

Draco moved a strand of hair out of her face. "If you can handle loving the enemy…"

Ginny turned wide eyes to him. "I don't consider you the enemy anymore."

Draco smiled. "Ok… I'm willing to try a new way of living… are you?" Ginny kissed him deeply. It was her answer for him. "What do you think Potter will say about this?"

Ginny shrugged. She snuggled closer and kissed his shoulder. She didn't care about Harry… she finally got the guy she wanted and nothing was going to ever take him away. "It will be nice to see his reaction tomorrow when we show up to breakfast together."

"What will Pansy think?"

Draco laughed. "Pansy was just a diversionary tact to see how you would react." Ginny lightly punched him in the stomach. "Sorry, but I needed to see where I stood in your eyes," he said coughing. "Now, I know." Ginny felt her eyes start to get heavy. She loved being in his arms, aware that he really did like her. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard Draco say one last thing. "I love you, Gin."

"Mmmm," she responded as she closed her eyes… in the arms of the dragon.

_**A/N: Well, that's it for now. Thanks to all who are reading and commenting. Your responses make opening my email worth it. A few things… I meant for Draco's ring to sound expensive. I was going to use platinmum but I couldn't think of the word at the time so I used gold. Also, sorry if this chapter is confusing. I'm trying to keep the characters in tune but I needed to make Draco a little love sick for this to work. Also, quiesconum is a made up word. It comes from quiesco… latin for sleep. Thanks again for all who are reading. I greatly appreciate it all. Look for my new story coming soon. It involves Snape and a character I made up named Diana.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Hot Tub

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Duh… LOL

**A/N:** Sorry I've been away for an extremely long time. I got into such a writer's funk that I completely forgot all about this story. And then Chapter Ten (which I wrote down a while ago) ups and leaves. I have no idea where it went so I had to write this chapter all over again. UGH!!!! I hope you are not too mad at me. And if you are back to continue reading… thank you for waiting. Now… on with the story.

**A/N again: **Also, sorry if Draco is a little OOC. I just love the man and want him so badly. This is the way he told me to write him for this chapter. He will go back to his slimy ways when faced with the golden trio.

Chapter Ten Hot Tub 

Ginny awoke the next morning, a smile etched across her face as she relived her dreams… all of them involving Draco and his warm embrace. As reality started to settle its way back into her consciousness, Ginny shivered. She lazily opened her eyes to see one candle flickering in the complete darkness. She realized that there were no windows in this room which was odd for Gryffindor Tower. It was then that she remembered what had happened the night before. Ginny blushed at her memories and looked around the room. No one was there and she suddenly felt alone, wondering where Draco had gone.

She carefully climbed out of bed and a draft blew up her skirt sending a chill through her entire body. It was then that she realized her knickers were missing. Frantically, she searched the entire room… turning over couch cushions and tearing the covers from the bed. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and sighed. It would do no good to leave here with only a flimsy skirt to cover her arse. It was then that she noticed a huge wardrobe off in one corner.

Opening its wide doors, Ginny started to search for… well… she wasn't even sure what she was looking for in the first place. In the last drawer she found a pair of worn gray sweat pants. She discarded her skirt and pulled on the pants. They were only slightly loose-fitting but the elastic waistband and her shapely hips kept them from falling down. She noticed the Slytherin crest embroidered near the waist but with her shirt untucked, the crest was nicely hidden.

Next to the mirror, Ginny noticed a brush and a few combs… all made entirely out of silver. She ran the brush through the tangled mess called her hair, smoothed out her shirt, grabbed her wand, and headed for the door. Before leaving, she blew out the candle and carefully peeked out the door. She noticed it was a hallway somewhere in the dungeons and taking a deep breath, stepped outside the room.

She tiptoed silently down the hall and toward the stairs, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. No one, student or professor, could be seen anywhere and she half wondered if she were even awake. Ginny looked at her watch and saw that it was breakfast time. _Everyone is probably in the Great Hall eating, _she mused. It was then that her stomach growled. "Alright… hush," she whispered to her belly.

She reached the Great Hall and noticed her friend, April, sitting alone and reading. Ginny quietly slipped in to sit next to her. "Hi, April."

April nearly jumped out of her skin and started choking a little on a bit of toast. "Ginny," she said after taking a sip of water, "don't do that."

"Sorry. Just got a bit hungry." Ginny took a piece of toast and, with her head slightly down, she nervously scanned the room for Draco. She didn't see him anywhere. Her friend's voice caught her attention. "Hmm?" she asked.

"I said… where have you been? I haven't seen you since yesterday after breakfast. Are you alright?"

It took all of Ginny's will power to keep herself from smiling like a fool. Was she alright? She couldn't remember the last time she felt this wonderful… but she just couldn't tell her friend… not yet. "I'm fine. I just had a lot of work to do. You were sound asleep when I got to the room last night and I left before you got up." Ginny hoped that April was asleep last night so her lie would work.

April sighed. "You have been studying too hard lately," she stated and Ginny exhaled the breath she had been holding. April didn't know what had happened last night. "Thank goodness it's the weekend and you can relax a little."

Ginny stared at her friend, her eyes wide. "It's the weekend?"

April laughed. "Yeah. You sure you're alright?"

"I guess I have been studying too hard if I didn't realized what day it was. You are right though," she said as she drank some water.

"Huh? Right about what?" April asked, a little suspicious.

"I need to relax a little. Maybe I'll go and take a walk around the grounds."

"The fresh air would do you good, Sweetie," April said sounding more like her mother than her best friend. April reached up to lightly touch the skin under Ginny's eyes. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

Ginny playfully moved her friend's hand away. "You sound like my mother," Ginny laughed. "I'll catch you later for lunch?" she asked standing up.

April picked her book back up and opened it. "Sure. I think you've inspired me to do a bit more studying. I've never read any of my books on a Saturday morning."

Ginny laughed. "Be careful… soon you'll be wandering around the castle at night like me and you might get caught."

"Oh, and you don't get caught, Miss Goody Two Shoes?" April asked mockingly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and started walking towards the front door to the school. She was in good spirits and knew that the grounds would definitely make her feel alive again. She told herself that after a brisk walk, she would go and search for Draco. She needed to know why he ran off before she woke up this morning. She was afraid that Draco realized what a mistake he made and went running from her. She didn't think she could handle news like that… not now. It was then that she noticed small figures flying above the Quidditch Pitch but she couldn't make out what house they were from. She was secretly praying that it wasn't Gryffindor or she would be in serious trouble. But then… how could she even consider staying on the team now that she had broken it off with the team captain. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and slowly made her way to the pitch.

When she was a few feet away, she was met by Goyle. "What do you think you're doing, Weasley?" he asked. She noticed that he had his arms folded across his chest and his feet slightly apart… looking very much like a bodyguard.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was just walking. Last time I checked, walking is not illegal."

"Yeah… right. I suppose you're not here trying to spy for your precious Gryffindors?"

Ginny laughed half-heartedly. "Are you thick?" she asked.

"Well, this is a Slytherin practice."

Ginny then looked up and noticed that the flyers were dressed in green. "Excuse me but from far away you can't tell who's flying. Quit being an idiot." At that, Ginny turned and started to walk away when Goyle called out to her. Ginny turned and cautiously made her way back to the Slytherin boy. "What?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I have a message for you… from Draco." Ginny, surprised, dropped her hands from her hips and stared at Goyle. She was afraid of what he was going to say but still needed to know. "Um… he says…" Goyle started.

Exasperated, Ginny sighed loudly. "Just tell me."

"Yeah… well… he said to meet him in the boys locker room right after the players leave practice. That should be in about 20 minutes."

Ginny's heart started to beat rapidly and she found it very hard to breathe. "Thanks, Goyle. Let him know I'll be there."

"Sure. Oh and one more thing," Goyle started as he inched his way over to her. "Does Draco know that you're wearing his pants?"

Ginny looked up at Goyle and noticed a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth. "Not exactly," she said. "But then when he doesn't leave me with my knickers…" Ginny whispered this last part and smiled wickedly as Goyle turned red with embarrassment. She trailed off and left the Slytherin contemplating her remarks. Ginny was bursting with excitement at meeting up with Draco again so much she could hardly contain her smile. She decided that she would walk around the lake a few times. This would give her the best view to watch the other Slytherin players as they left the pitch so she could make her way to the locker room.

About 20 minutes later, Ginny looked up and saw the Slytherin team walking away from the pitch… talking and carrying their brooms over their shoulders. She cautiously made her way toward the locker rooms and peered around to make sure no one was there. She walked over to the boys' locker room and quietly pushed the door open. Once inside, the only light she could see were a few candles placed statically on the floor in a pattern that looked almost like a walkway. She walked down one row of lockers where the candles were and noticed that they led to the shower area. Ginny gulped past a knot in her throat and willed herself to breathe evenly. She didn't hear water running and wondered what Draco was up to. Only one way to find out she thought.

"Draco?" she called cautiously. She strained to listen but heard nothing. "Draco?" she called again as she made her way into the shower area. She carefully tread over the tile floor, which was still wet from the showers the Slytherins obviously had just used. She pulled back each shower curtain carefully to see if he was hiding in a stall to surprise her. At the last curtain, she felt strong arms encircle her waist from behind. She let out a little yelp as she was spun around to face the most beautiful of men. "Draco, you scared me," she laughed as she lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Sorry… couldn't help myself." Draco leaned in and whispered in her ear, "And you look hot wearing my sweats."

Ginny blushed and lowered her eyes to the floor. "I couldn't find my knickers," was all she could say in response.

Draco lifted her chin so they could look into each other's eyes. "Maybe that's because I have them." He patted his jeans pocket.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You didn't?"

"They did bring me some good luck in practice today. Maybe I'll just hold on to them until the season is over." He released Ginny and started walking away towards a door that said, _Private… team captains only._

"Where are you going?" she asked, as he reached into his pocket and brought out a key.

"I want to show you something." He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Why do you need a key? Couldn't you just use your wand?"

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm the Slytherin captain so I can use this room. I don't need a wand to open the door when I've been given the key. Come on…" Draco held out his hand to her. Ginny walked over to him and he led her into the other room.

Ginny looked around and saw a huge hot tub easily capable of holding at least seven people. Its contents were bubbling and steam rose from it like a cauldron over a fire. Her eyes huge, she turned to the sexy Slytherin leaning against the doorframe. "A hot tub?" She asked.

"Well, I couldn't put a hot tub in the middle of the locker room, could I? This room is usually used for the captain to contemplate the best offensive and defensive moves for their team. It's the biggest space available on such a short notice." Draco crossed over to her and wrapped her in his arms again. He lowered his head and caught her lips in a small embrace, savoring her innocence. She locked her arms around his waist and melted into the kiss. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt and he quickly removed it. When the cold air hit her, her nipples became taut and she inhaled a shuddering breath. Ginny stepped out of her sneakers, quietly thanking herself for not wearing socks as they most likely would have gotten soaked from the water dripping out of the tub. Draco then slid the sweat pants slowly down her hips and legs and Ginny cautiously stepped out of them, being careful not to fall over. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably in front of him. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Draco ran his hands up and down her sides as his eyes took in her form. She knew, even without words, that he liked what he saw. His eyes said it all… as he scooped her up into his arms and started kissing her again… more passionately than before.

He walked over to the tub and gently placed her on the edge. He then stepped back and took off his own shirt. She held on to the edge and tried to remind herself how to breathe… he was breath-taking even though she hadn't seen him fully naked. She was hoping that this time, she would. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down. She was a little sad to see that he wore boxers underneath and her bottom lip protruded a little in a small pout. He stepped back up to her and took her lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it a little. She moaned at the contact and he laughed against her mouth. "What is it you want?" he asked her.

Ginny closed her eyes and exhaled. "It's just…," she started and then quickly stopped.

"Just what?" Draco asked as he nuzzled her cheek with his. When she didn't respond, he stepped back and looked into her eyes. "Ginny, just tell me what you want and I'll see that it is done."

Ginny moved her hands from her sides and tugged lightly at his boxers. "I wanna see," she answered, not daring herself to speak more.

Draco smirked and put his hands on top of hers. He softly moved her hands away and she whimpered a little… not wanting to believe that he wouldn't show her. "All in good time. First, slip into the tub and relax away the tension I can feel in your shoulders." Ginny reluctantly obliged as she turned around and slowly slid into the steaming hot tub. The heat felt so good against her muscles that she didn't realize were tense. Her head fell back against the side of the tub and she closed her eyes, reveling in the wonderful sensation. She never felt so good before just sitting in hot water. As she was sitting there, she felt a presence enter the tub. She lazily opened her eyes and saw Draco sitting on the opposite side of the hot tub, smiling at her. He had pulled his hair back into a ponytail and the steam was making little drops on his skin that cascaded down his muscular chest. She let her eyes wander lower and was disappointed that he still had his boxers on. With a wicked little plan in her head, she made her way through the water until she was right in front of him.

Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his embrace. He placed his lips on hers and soon the light kiss turned passionate. As they kissed, he let his hands run lightly up and down her back, sending chills throughout her body. She straddled his lap and was surprised as she felt his hardness pressed against her core. She moaned into his mouth and she could feel him smirk back. She pulled away and looked into his eyes… drowning into his silver pools. "Draco, I wanted to tell you… you know… about last night…," she began.

Draco lightly pinched her lips between his thumb and forefinger, silencing her. "No talk… just relax." He let go of her lips and kissed her again. His kisses trailed from her lips, down her throat, and onto her shoulders. He brought his hands up her sides, causing her to giggle a little. As he continued kissing her throat and shoulders, his hands found her breasts. He made tiny circles on them, his thumbs brushing against her hardening nipples. She let out little gasps of pleasure at his mere touch. He turned with her and had her leaning against the side of the tub. He kissed her mouth again… this time, harder and more passionate. His hands ran down her rib cage again but this time, she didn't giggle but shuddered at his masterful touch. His mouth found her right nipple and he began to gently suckle as his fingers found her inner thighs. He concentrated on each nipple… kissing lightly at first and then sucking at them… pulling each one as far as he could without hurting her. His fingers spread her lower lips apart and found her core… a wetness that could not have been explained by the water. She leaned her head back and her hips bucked forward at his touch. His thumb made circles around her clit and it took no time for her to come crashing down around him. Her climax was earth shattering to her. How could one man make her feel like this with just the simplest of touches? As her breathing slowed, she reached forward, grabbed his head in her petite hands, and kissed him. He leaned back against the side of the tub, next to her, and pulled her into his arms. She kissed his throat and ran her fingers over his chiseled chest. She noticed that Draco had closed his eyes and she got up the courage to venture a little lower. She let her left hand slid down his chest, over his tight abs, and found the top of his waistband. She went to slip her hand under the constricting cloth when he stopped her… covering her hand with his.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Ginny turned a slight shade of red as he held her hand. "I just wanna repay you," she said. She mentally smacked her head for sounding so ridiculous.

Draco gave her an evil-looking grin. "Well, have you done anything like that before?"

Ginny looked away, embarrassed. "No… not really." He was making this awfully hard on her.

Draco leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Then let me show you how it's done." With his hand on hers, he guided her down, underneath his shorts, and to his erection. He gently wrapped her hand around his manhood and slowly moved her up and down his shaft. After she got the rhythm down, he released her hand and let her go at it alone. She loved how he felt… soft as velvet and hard as a rock. She slowly jerked him and he closed his eyes at the sensation. After a few moments of sure torture (she was going way too slow for his liking) he groaned.

Ginny stopped. "Did I hurt you?" she asked, concern etched across her voice.

Draco shook his head no. "Just going too slow. Don't stop… just pick up the pace a little."

"Oh," she replied as she grabbed onto him again. This time, she stroked him a little faster and watched his expression.

"Oh, yes, Ginny… that's it. Faster…," he groaned and she complied with every request. She felt him go rigid before he spilled his seed all over her hand. She didn't stop her motions until Draco finally grabbed her hand to stop her. He kissed her and, with his wand, cleaned up the hot tub. He then got out, grabbed two towels, and helped her out. He wrapped a towel around Ginny's form and rubbed her down… drying her before she could catch a chill. He wrapped a towel around him and then stepped out of his shorts. As soon as they were dry, he helped her get dressed as he dressed himself. Then he magically cleaned the entire room, making the hot tub vanish from sight. Draco pulled Ginny into another embrace and kissed her. "You look really sexy in my sweat pants," he whispered into her ear. She smiled at him then looked down. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well… I know that once we are around our friends, you'll stop being nice." She hoped this wasn't the truth, but she couldn't deny it.

"The only one's who know of us are Crabbe and Goyle. And I made sure they didn't tell anyone. If people knew, our reputations could be destroyed." He said this last part as a joke. Ginny didn't buy it for one second.

"Draco, I don't have a reputation… except the one for ruining Harry's life. And now that I've found you… the happiest I've ever felt… and you can't acknowledge that."

"What did you expect of me? That I would declare my undying love to you in the Great Hall? Ginny, you know me better than that." He reached for her and she backed away, quickly wiping a tear from her eye.

"Don't," she said as she quickly ran out of the room and out of the locker area. She didn't stop running until she reached Gryffindor Tower. She burst through the portrait hall and ran up the stairs, scaring a few housemates in her wake. She fell onto her bed and cried into her pillow. How could she ever have believed that Draco would just welcome her into his world? They were like two magnets… each one never connecting. She fell asleep, tears in her eyes soaking the pillow.

A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry for not updating in sooo long. I hope you aren't mad at me and that these eight pages were worth the wait. I hope I won't take as long with the next chapter. Again, read and review. I live for reviews. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11: Why Does Love Have to Hurt?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nuff said. LOL

A/N: I can't believe the reviews I've gotten. I am soooo grateful for every one of them. I'm going to try and keep everyone in character this time but it's gonna be hard. Draco has told me that he really does like Ginny but he can't bring himself to show it. Please bear with me… Draco is a sexy character to write but the way I see him is definitely not how he is in the books. Again… read and review. Thanks for being patient with me. I've got a few stories cooking up right now.

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

**WHY DOES LOVE HAVE TO HURT?**

Ginny cried herself to sleep that night, thinking only of Draco and how he could never really be hers. She didn't dream that night and for that, she was thankful. She probably would still be asleep if it weren't for Demelza Robbins screaming for her to get something to eat and head out to the Quidditch pitch for practice. So there she was, in the Great Hall at 6 o'clock, trying to eat breakfast but failing miserably. She managed to get one slice of plain toast down but seemed to push the rest of her contents around the plate. She sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time, and put her head in one of her hands, closing her eyes. _If I can get just a few more minutes worth of sleep, I'll be fine._ She was stunned awake by a hand shaking her shoulder.

"Ginny? You in there?"

She opened her eyes and saw Ron sitting next to her. "Yeah, just didn't sleep very well last night." She yawned, emphasizing her point.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine once you get up in the air again," he replied, stuffing his plate with loads of food.

At last, the team got up and started heading out the door. Ginny sighed, stood up, stretched, and caught the silver eyes of the very person she tried to get away from the previous day. Without even acknowledging his presence, she flipped her hair over her shoulders and walked to catch up to her team. She had to suppress the urge to just run away again, but she knew it would do no good to let him see her like this. She had to just chalk it up to lust and be done with him. Yeah, that's what it was… just lust and nothing more. Oh, who was she kidding? She was never any good at lying. Sighing, she trudged up to the pitch and into the girls' locker room. At least there were no memories for her in here.

When she entered the room, Demelza and Madison (Stone was her last name and one of the new chasers this year as Katie Bell had graduated) were waiting for her, already dressed for practice. "Are you sure you're ok?" Madison asked.

Ginny quickly dressed in a pair of sweats and pulled her long hair into a simple ponytail. She sighed as she closed the locker door. "Yeah, I'm fine." She turned around, grabbed a hold of her broom, and walked past the other two just to get away from the unasked questions in their eyes. When she reached the pitch she realized, suddenly, that she had an even bigger problem than that of the blonde haired Slytherin. There, standing in the mid morning sun, was Harry. He was currently talking to Ron and pointing up towards the three hoops. She guessed he was giving some instructions about defensive moves so Ginny waited nervously for him to get done.

After a few more minutes, Ron had mounted his broom and took off towards the hoops. He did a few rounds on his broom and Ginny just stood there and watched. She longed to just jump on her broom and fly around for a while, and was contemplating doing just that, when Harry called for the chasers. Demelza and Madison walked around Ginny and headed off towards Harry. Sighing, Ginny grabbed her broom handle a little tighter and followed suit. She hung back a little from the other two girls and kept her eyes towards the ground. She barely heard Harry as he told them some of the drills he wanted to see and only raised her eyes when the others took off to the air. She quickly mounted her broom and was about to kick off when Harry spoke her name. She mentally kicked herself for not acting faster and slowly opened her eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

"Did you even hear anything I said?" he asked. His voice sounded accusatory to her and she tried, in vain, to not get angry. She merely shrugged her shoulders… not trusting her voice at that moment. "Ginny, you need to pay attention."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her ex-boyfriend. "Sorry," was all she could force herself to say because if she said anything else, she was sure she would blow up at him in front of the team.

"Just get up there." Harry had dismissed her without so much as a wave as he made his way over to his beaters.

Ginny huffed, mounted her broom, and took off into the air. As soon as the cold breeze hit her face, she felt all her troubles start to melt away. She took a few laps around the pitch to get back into the swing of things before she flew over to the other chasers. "Well, we might as well get on with it," Madison stated as she threw the ball to Demelza. The two chasers took off towards the goals, where Ron was waiting, and Ginny got low on her broom and zoomed up to catch them. They tossed the ball back and forth to each other and Ginny made the first shot, whizzing the ball right past Ron's left ear. Yes, it was good getting back up here. She smiled as she made the goal and flew off after the other girls. After a few more shots, the beaters joined in. Ginny ducked the first bludger as it flew by her, picking up her ponytail slightly.

"Watch it, Gin," Ron called out to her. She merely waved back to him and caught the quaffle again. Ron successfully blocked her shot. "Come on, Ginny… put some more effort into it."

"I made the first shot, didn't I?" she retorted.

"I let you," Ron shouted back.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and flew away towards the other end of the pitch. After about 15 minutes of catching and throwing the quaffle and dodging bludgers, Ginny's arms started to grow tired. Her shots were getting lazy and the bludgers were barely missing her. Harry flew up towards her and stopped her in mid-flight.

"Ginny, concentrate," he hollered over the loud gush of wind.

"I am!" she yelled back.

"No, you're not. Those last two shots were easy ones. Ron wasn't even paying attention." Frustrated, Ginny flew back to the ground and hopped off her broom. Harry followed. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he caught up to her retreating form.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" she yelled back. She didn't have to yell, for the wind wasn't as loud down on the ground, but she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Get back up there. Practice isn't over yet." Ginny kept walking as though she didn't hear him. He reached out, grabbed her arm, and forced her to turn around and look at him. "I said practice isn't over yet."

"Get off me," she said through clenched teeth, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Ginny, what is your problem?" Harry clearly had no idea why she was so angry.

"Just leave me alone," she replied as she started to walk away again.

"One more step, Ginny, and you're…" he started.

"I'm what?" Ginny reeled around again and glared at him.

"You'll be off the team," he stated as he placed his hands on his hips. By this time, the rest of the team had landed and were staring at the two.

"What????" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe what he had just said.

"You heard me. If you leave now, I'll have no choice but to kick you off the team."

Ron came running up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Mate, listen… maybe we can talk about this…" Ron began.

"Who's the captain here?" Harry asked.

Ron dropped his hand and looked at the ground. _So much for family support, _Ginny thought to herself. "Fine! You wanna kick me off, go ahead," Ginny retorted. She had had enough of Harry and started her walk back to the locker room. She could hear Harry yelling at the rest of the team to keep practicing. She didn't look back as she stormed into the locker room and threw her broom against the lockers. She ripped out her ponytail and sat down, roughly, on the bench. How dare he threaten her with expulsion from the team. She hadn't been sleeping well lately and all she needed was to get back to her room, lie down, and relax. Sure, being up in the air was refreshing, but she couldn't help but think about all her problems.

She trudged up to the school after safely stowing her broom away in her locker. She continued her march to Gryffindor Tower, more by routine than actually looking where she was going. She muttered the password, climbed into the common room, walked past some students, and made her way to her room. She didn't look up until she came up to her bed and flopped down. It was then that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Ginny?" her friend April said from the shadows.

"Oh, sorry, April. I didn't know you were here."

April sat down on Ginny's bed and looked at her friend. Ginny had lay down and just stared at the canopy… her eyes obviously not focused on anything in particular. April sighed. "Gin, what's wrong? You've been moping around for the past day and I'm getting a little scared. Did something happen with Harry?"

Ginny sighed. She knew that her friend was concerned but she didn't want to disclose what had happened between her and Draco. Ginny turned her back to April, signifying that she did not want to really talk. "I'm fine," she replied at last, hoping that it was sufficient enough for April to just leave her alone.

April reached out and lightly placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "It's ok, you know. Things seem bad now, but I'm sure they will get better."

"Please, just drop it." Ginny shut her eyes to force the tears back but all that did was make them rush out faster.

April retracted her hand. "Well, when you decide it's time to talk, I'll be down in the common room." April really wanted to help Ginny but knew when the stubborn redhead set herself there was no way to get through to her. She brushed Ginny's hair away from her face, hugged her lightly, stood up, and exited the room.

Ginny let out the breath she had been holding and her body shook with a silent sob. She knew that her friend meant well, but she was not ready to talk… yet. As she heard the door click behind April, she rolled over to the other side of the bed and reached for the bedside table drawer. She reached in and found the chain that held Draco's ring. She pulled it out and looked at it. The candlelight made the serpent on the ring seem alive and Ginny's body was racked with new sobs. Deciding that she would go and see him later that night, if only to prove that he didn't want her and it was all just one big major fluke, she fell into a deep sleep as the ring she had clutched in her hand fell onto the floor with a tiny clink.

Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to get something out for all my faithful readers. I'm sorry it's taken a while for this but I'm trying to get my thoughts straightened out.

**A/N2: And to Malfoy's Granger: I am done with Draco so I'm returning him to you… unharmed. Although Snape interrupted, he didn't hurt him. LOL But I would like to borrow Malfoy again… if you don't mind. I promise to behave.**


	12. Chapter 12: Rekindled Friendships

Disclaimer: I own nothing… never will. 

A/N: I am so grateful for all of my wonderful readers. You all make it worth my time and effort into getting this story out. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short but I wanted to get something out there to read. I hope this next chapter will be a little longer. So, without further ado… here's chapter 12.

A/N: Oh and I suck at Quidditch games. Please, bear with that part, as it's really short. 

Chapter Twelve Rekindled Friendships

"Is she alright?"

"I think so."

"She looks like she's in pain."

Ginny squeezed her eyes tight as she tried to make out who was talking. She moaned and placed a hand on her forehead. "What time is it?" she asked, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Oh, Ginny, you're awake," April's voice floated to her sounding very far away.

Ginny squinted and saw that her friend was sitting right next to her. "Brilliant observation," Ginny bit back. She then felt the other side of her bed give under some weight. She rolled her head to that side. "Hermione?"

"I came up here to see if you were alright," Hermione stated.

Ginny sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Why do I have to keep repeating myself?" she asked. "I'm fine."

"Well, after what happened earlier today…" Hermione started.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at her lap. "Ron told me. He said…"

"What? That Harry kicked me off the team?"

April rested her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Gin, Harry was upset. He just wants a good team…"

Ginny snorted. "I was tired. All I wanted to do was have a lie down on my bed."

"If you'd stop interrupting, you would know that you are NOT kicked off the team," April sighed.

Ginny looked at her friend disbelievingly. "What?"

"After you left the Quidditch pitch, Ron talked to Harry. He convinced Harry to let up on you and to give you another chance," Hermione said matter-of-factly. 

Ginny laid her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes. So, she wasn't off the team. _Wonderful, _she thought. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost seven," April chimed in.

"Where is everyone?"

"Down at dinner, I suppose."

Ginny swung her legs around April and stood up. The cold stone floor under her feet made her shiver and she wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms. "Guess I should go and at least eat something."

Hermione stood up and walked around the bed to face Ginny. "You sure? We could go and get you something."

Ginny smiled up at the older girl. "I can't hide up here all the time." Ginny walked around Hermione and headed for the trunk at the end of her bed. She took out a pair of socks and some new clothes. Then she sat down on top of the trunk, pulling her socks on her feet to warm her up a bit. "I'm just gonna hop into the bathroom and change. Meet you down in the common room?" She hoped she sounded all right. She thought that if she went down to the Great Hall she just might find a certain Slytherin. If he were there, she would wait until she could follow him and get him alone. It wasn't much of a plan but she had nothing else to fall back on. She needed to know if she truly felt anything for him or if it was just a passing fancy.

Hermione sighed and looked over at April who just shrugged her shoulders. Hermione then turned back to the redhead. "Sure, alright… see you in a bit." 

Ginny didn't wait and made her way to the bathroom. She just wanted to get down to dinner and see if her small plan could be put into action. As she left, Hermione looked down to the floor and noticed something glimmer in the soft candlelight next to Ginny's bed. Bending down, she noticed a chain protruding from underneath. She grabbed it and pulled… holding up the chain and noticed a small gold ring attached. April came up behind her. "What's that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," she whispered back. She pocketed the ring and the two girls made their way down to the common room to wait for Ginny.

Ginny finished in the bathroom and went back to her bed. She put away her old clothes and looked in her bedside drawer. Much to her amazement, the ring wasn't there. She looked under her sheets and pillows… still no ring. She dropped to her knees and reached under her bed. _Where is that ring? _She wondered. _I couldn't have lost it… I was just holding it a few hours ago._ She searched, nervously, for a few more minutes then decided to give up… for now. She pushed her hair up into a messy bun and made her way down to the common room. She spotted Hermione sitting alone on one of the many couches reading… again. Ginny cleared her throat. Hermione looked up and smiled. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," Ginny replied. The two girls left the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. As they neared, Ginny's stomach started turning. Not the normal butterflies one usually gets before seeing a crush but the stomach turning feeling one gets when they feel like something dreadful was about to happen. The noise from the dining hall usually put Ginny in a good mood but this time, it sounded like a bunch of angry bees buzzing in her brain. She put a hand to her head and swooned a little.

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Are you ok?" she asked, concern etched in her voice.

Ginny merely nodded her head yes and took a shaky breath. "Let's just go in."

"Looks like you need some water," she said. Pushing open the doors, the two made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ginny sat as far away from Harry as she could and stared down at her empty plate. She was brought out of her thoughts by her own brother's voice.

"Oi, Ginny… how are you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. If she had to listen to someone ask that very question of her one more time, she was going to scream. "I'm fine, Ron. Just a little tired." 

Ron placed a hand over his sister's and patted it lightly. "You just need to eat. You haven't eaten well in the last few days. If mum saw you now… she'd be furious that I didn't keep a better eye on you."

Ginny smiled a little and looked up at her brother. "I guess you're right." Ginny took a roll and tore at it. She was just reaching for a goblet of water when she spotted blonde hair across the room. She saw the back of Malfoy's head and the spasms in her stomach turned a little more. She felt faint and silently thanked Merlin that she was sitting. She held onto the table in front of her.

Hermione leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Gin, what is going on? You're knuckles are turning white you're gripping the table so hard."

Ginny took a series of short breaths, trying not to faint. She knew she needed to talk to Draco but now that she saw him, she was a nervous wreck. Hermione merely rubbed her back in small circles, trying to comfort her friend. After a few seconds, Ginny closed her eyes and took a long slow breath… in and then out. "I'm alright now, Hermione. I guess lack of sleep and food is starting to finally take its toll." Ginny tried to eat some of the roll before her but it was hard to swallow now that her mouth felt dry like the deserts of Egypt. She reached out for her goblet once more and saw that her hand was shaking. Without raising any more questions, Hermione reached over and brought the goblet closer to Ginny. "Thanks," she mumbled finally taking and downing the water in just a few gulps.

Ginny put the cup down and looked back over to the Slytherins. She didn't see Draco anymore and she frantically searched the Great Hall for any sign of him. _Where did he go? _She wondered. She turned to Hermione, excused herself, and quickly walked out of the dining hall. She scanned the hallway before her but was disappointed to find it completely empty. This felt all too familiar to her as she remembered that this happened just a few short months ago. But last time, Draco had grabbed her and pulled her into an alcove where he kissed her. She raised her hands to her lips and tentatively touched them. She swore she could still feel him… the light press of lips on lips. She longed for that feeling again. _What am I thinking? He's a Slytherin, a royal pain in my friends' arse, and a Malfoy. I have no right to be longing for him._ With a determined air, Ginny decided to just stop thinking about the sexy Slytherin and concentrate on Quidditch and her schoolwork. She was just about to head back to the Gryffindor Tower when a hand rested on her arm. She froze, her heart started to beat faster, and she closed her eyes… hoping that it was just Hermione that had stopped her.

"Ginny, can we talk?" came Harry's voice from behind her.

Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, Ginny turned around and tried to force a smile. "Listen, Harry… I'm… I'm sorry about earlier today. I was just tired."

Harry let go of her arm and looked down at the floor. "I know. Ron told me you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Yeah… you could say that."

"Well… I just wanted to tell you that you're still a part of the team. And there will be a practice scheduled for Friday night after dinner. Professor McGonagall has given us permission to use the pitch."

"Why a special practice?" she asked.

"We play Slytherin on Saturday and I do NOT want them to win."

Ginny winced a little as Harry's voice rose. She forgot that they were playing Slytherin and she felt her heart drop. Did she have the nerve, or the Gryffindor courage, to face Draco on the Quidditch pitch? Yes! She WAS a Gryffindor, by the way, and no boy was going to get her knickers in a twist. _Oh yes… wonderful imagery, Ginerva, _she thought to herself. She finally looked up at Harry. "Alright. I'll be there."

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Ginny suppressed the urge to scream at his question… instead, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You seem distant… like you're thinking about something. I'm just a little concerned."

"I guess I'm just nervous about the upcoming game. This IS my first year as a Chaser."

Harry smiled as he rubbed the toe of his trainer on the floor. "You are a wonderful Chaser," he commented. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Get some much needed sleep. I don't need you falling off your broom on Saturday."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at that. It felt good to laugh again. "Um… Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"We good? I mean… are we going to be ok?"

Harry crossed his arms and tried not to look down at the floor. "We were friends before all this and I would like to be friends again."

"I would like that, too, Harry." Ginny reached out and brought Harry into a hug. "And maybe one day… we can start over. But not just yet."

Harry pulled away a little, brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled at her. "That would be… nice," he returned.

Ginny pulled him in again and rested her head against his chest. It felt good to just have someone to hold her without asking for anything in return. She felt him relax a little and wrap his arms around her. Harry rested his chin on the top of her head and she completely forgot about Malfoy. What she didn't know was that the very same person had just rounded the corner and witnessed the embrace of the two Gryffindors. With eyes wide, he turned and quietly walked back the way he had just come.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The next few days went by without any incident. Ginny was again talking to Harry like the friends they used to be before they started dating. She had gotten all her homework done, courtesy of Hermione, and even did well in Quidditch practice that Friday evening. She had been sleeping well again and all seemed right in Ginny's world. Saturday morning came too soon for her and she found herself quietly sulking at breakfast. Her leg was bouncing uncontrollably, making the table shake a little every so often. Ron, who was sitting next to her, reached under and stopped her leg. 

"Gin… please stop. We're all nervous and you shaking your leg isn't helping any."

Ginny looked up at Ron and tried to smile. "Sorry." It was then that the rest of the team stood up as Harry made his way over to them. 

"Is everyone here?" he asked, looking around. When everyone nodded yes, he continued. "Good. Let's head on down to the pitch and go over some last minute strategies. Not much more we can do right now."

The team walked quietly to the locker rooms and entered. They got dressed and sat down. After a few minutes of listening to Harry, they all gathered their brooms and walked towards the tunnel. Ginny could hear the cheers of the crowd and her heart felt as though it had sunk down to her feet. She kept taking deep breaths to calm her nerves and to keep from shaking. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Just breathe," Harry whispered, leaning over her shoulder, into her ear. Ginny closed her eyes at his words and willed her heart to stop beating so furiously. She turned around and smiled.

The team made their way out onto the pitch to a deafening roar. Cheers and chants of "Gryffindor" could be heard and Ginny's whole entire being smiled. She was a part of this and she loved it. Suddenly, a light rain had started… making her shiver. At least this time, it was from the chill in the air. She saw Harry walk to the center of the field to meet with the Slytherin captain (whose name escaped her) and Madame Hooch. She could barely hear the crowd now over the roar of the wind that had just picked up. Ginny was starting to fear that she wouldn't be able to hear her fellow teammates. She looked up and spotted Draco standing next to the other Slytherins. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail but the wind whipped a few strands around his face. She tried desperately to not stare but he just looked so good… clutching his broom and brushing furiously at the loose strands. She was brought out of her musings when Madison spoke up.

"Mount up!" the other chaser cried over the wind.

Ginny climbed onto her broom and kicked off… where the rain seemed to be a lot colder. She flew around with the other chasers, trying her best to keep track of the Quaffle. She managed to score a few points. From up here, she couldn't even hear the commentating so she had to rely on her eyes. A few times, she found herself lost… not noticing where the ball was at the time. The rain picked up and was beating her face furiously… the drops felt like ice, stinging her. All of a sudden, she heard someone shouting her name. She turned her head left and right but couldn't make out where it was coming from. The voice sounded so far away. She spotted Madison take off to her right and was just about to turn that way when something slammed into her, knocking her right off her broom. She could feel herself falling and it felt like she was moving in slow motion. It was then that she blacked out and didn't notice a certain someone with their wand pointing right at her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Is she going to be ok?" someone asked. Ginny couldn't make out who it was… her head was spinning. She opened her eyes but everything was out of focus.

"Uh…" she moaned as she placed her hand on her head and shut her eyes tight.

"She's coming to," Harry said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny?" Ron questioned. "Can you hear me?"

Ginny heard the concerned tone in her brother's voice and nodded… slowly. She tried opening her eyes again and this time her vision wasn't so blurry. "Wha… what happened?" she asked.

She saw Harry's relieved face as he sat down on the bed next to her. "A bludger happened. One of the Slytherin Beaters aimed right for you. I tried yelling for you to look out but the wind was too loud."

"I did hear my name but I didn't know who said it," she commented.

"Well, when it hit you, it knocked you clean off your broom. You would have hit the ground really hard but for some reason, you slowed down and landed softly. We still don't know who did it. Professor Dumbledore said it wasn't him so we're stumped."

Ginny didn't have time to contemplate this because Madame Pomfrey rushed in. "Alright everyone… Miss Weasley needs her rest. You can all come back in the morning."

Ginny watched as everyone left… the entire Gryffindor team had waited for her until she woke up. As everyone left, she noticed that Hermione had hung back. The other girl turned to her and took her hand. Ginny felt something hard and cold placed into her hand and when she looked up, Hermione smiled. "I found this under your bed the other day. I don't know what it is but I figured you'd want it. When you feel better, you can explain." Without another word, Hermione walked away and out of the infirmary. Ginny looked down and in her hand was Draco's ring. Chills ran through her body as her hand clutched the ring tightly. At least Hermione didn't know to whom the ring belonged. But what would she say? Could she tell her that it was Draco's and that she was secretly seeing him? Uh… she wasn't seeing him anymore so why did she feel nervous? It was then that she felt her eyes start to close. Pomfrey must have given her a sleeping potion so she just welcomed the sleep. She would worry about the ring, Hermione, and Draco when she woke up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was dark when Ginny heard something that roused her from her sleep. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. From the small amount of candlelight from a nearby sconce, she noticed the outline of someone standing by the end of her bed. "Who's there?" she whispered, afraid that she might wake up the nurse.

From out of the shadows she saw Draco Malfoy. As he approached the side of her bed, she could see dark circles under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. His normally shiny eyes were dull and his silken hair seemed lifeless. What had happened to him the past few days? "Um… hi," he said as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Hi," she replied. She wasn't sure what to say to him so she waited for him to talk.

"How are you?"

"Ok, I guess. My side hurts from where the Bludger hit and my head is still spinning again but that's about it." They remained silent for a few minutes and it was starting to bug her. "So… what brings you here?"

"We need to talk."

She's heard this before but from someone else. She sighed, willing the tears not to start. "Look, I just can't do this. I really like you but I'm afraid I might get my heart broken… again." Ginny looked down and clutched at her blankets.

"I was trying to joke with you… but… you're right. I can't show how I feel about you around the Golden Trio. It's not that I don't like you… "

"What did you say?" she asked. _Did he just say that he liked me?_ She wondered.

"What part?" he said and a trace of a small smirk played on his lips.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Did you just say that you liked me?"

Draco sat down next to her and ran a finger down her cheek. "I like you, Ginny Weasley. Everything I've done to your body… every thought in my head when you're not around… every waking moment… I have but one thing on my mind: that I like you. I'm not sure where this is going to go but I can't be without you. But it would be a little strange if we started acting all lovey dovey with each other in front of our friends. I mean… couldn't we just be secretive for a while? At least until we know where this is going?"

Ginny shut her eyes at his touch. Yes, this was exactly what she had been thinking. She couldn't get him off her mind… she saw him everywhere like in her dreams and whenever she saw blonde hair. "I understand. I don't want to let you go. I want to feel your hands on me again… to kiss you again… Gods, Draco, please forgive me?"

Draco pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around her. She hissed as she felt the bruise on her side and he let go. "Sorry…"

Ginny pulled him back. "Don't let me go," she whispered into his hair.

"Never," he whispered back. A few seconds passed and he released her a little to look into her eyes. "You are beautiful."

Ginny blushed and giggled. "Yeah, right. My hair's a mess and I probably look like hell."

Draco lifted her chin. "You look like an angel." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers… lightly. He reached around her and with one hand on her back and the other on her head, he brought her into the kiss a little more. She opened her lips, granting him access and he took it… his tongue mingling with hers. They kissed passionately and only stopped when she moaned into his mouth. "Shh," he purred as he laid his forehead against hers. "You'll wake Pomfrey."

"I don't care," she whispered back, loving the warmth his breath gave against her face.

"Yes… you do," he replied. He kissed her quickly, a mere press of lips, as he slowly backed away. "I better go."

He went to stand but Ginny stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Please don't go."

"You need sleep. You'll get it here."

"At least wait until I fall asleep."

Draco looked into her eyes and she could see life pouring back into him. Did she do that to him? He sighed but a smile formed. "Alright… but only until you fall asleep."

"Thank you," she replied, letting go of his arm. He sat back down and she snuggled in close to him. "Um… I do have a question."

"What's that?"

"Harry said…" She could feel him stiffen at Harry's name. She looked up at him and saw that his jaw was clenched tight. "Draco, Harry is just a friend… nothing more."

"I saw the two of you out front of the Great Hall a few days ago. You looked a little more than friends."

Ginny sighed. "Draco, we had a falling out. But we've always been friends. Please, understand that I don't have feelings for him anymore."

"I know… it was just hard seeing you like that knowing that you two did have something at one point."

"In the past…" she replied. "But as I was saying… Harry said that someone slowed down my fall when the Bludger hit me. Do you know who did that?"

Draco ran his hand down her hair and twirled the end of one strand between his fingers. "That Bludger nearly took your head off."

Ginny sat up and looked at Draco. "It was you?" she asked, surprise in her voice. "But, we're not allowed to have wands during a game."

"Aren't you lucky I don't play by the rules?" he smirked.

Ginny playfully punched his arm. "Yeah… thank you."

"You can repay me later."

"How?" she asked, bewildered.

"What are your plans for Christmas holiday?"

"Staying here," she answered, looking down. "Mum and Dad are going to visit Charlie and I would rather not spend my time with something that will more than likely burn me alive. Dragons are not my thing."

Draco bit back a laugh. "But what about this dragon?" he asked.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward. "This dragon has already caught me in his fire," she whispered into his ear.

"Well then… this dragon just might have a surprise for his prey. Now, lie down and get some rest. I'll catch you sometime tomorrow."

Ginny put her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. "But you WILL stay here for a while… right?"

"Of course. Now… go to sleep." Ginny drifted off to sleep, a smile on her lips. As her breathing deepened, Draco noticed a gold chain falling through her fingers. He pried her hand open and noticed that she was holding his ring. He smiled as he put the ring on the table next to her and stood up. He bent over, kissed her on the forehead, and silently made his way out of the infirmary. Yes, Christmas was going to be a day that the littlest Weasley would not soon forget.

A/N: Thanks again for your patience. I love reviews so please… REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Tidings

Disclaimer: I own nothing… isn't it obvious by now

Disclaimer: I own nothing… isn't it obvious by now?

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I am working hard on this story but I still have no clue to how I'm going to end it. I am so glad you all like it… it's my first real fan fic. So, here's the next chappie….

A/N2: Oh, and this is the chapter that makes it rated M. Yes, my dears, the long awaited chapter for our little Ginny and the sexy Draco.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Christmas Tidings**

Ginny was allowed to leave the infirmary the next day. Pomfrey had said that her ribs were still a little bruised but that she would be fine in a few days. She slowly made her way back to Gryffindor, as her injury wouldn't allow her to go too fast. When she entered the common room, the Golden Trio were sitting in armchairs by the fire. Ron was the first one to his feet and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"How are you?" he asked.

Ginny took in a sharp breath, as his hug had been a little too tight. Hermione interjected. "Ron, careful. Her ribs aren't fully healed yet."

Ron quickly let go. "Sorry."

Ginny smiled weakly as she carefully sat down. "It's alright. I'm doing better."

"We're glad you're back," Harry said, not meeting her eyes.

Ginny found it odd that he wouldn't look at her. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he stated as he got up and headed towards the boys' dorms.

Ginny turned to Ron. "What's up with him?" she asked.

Ron's face went from smiling to solemn. "He found out that Malfoy was the one that slowed your fall."

"So? Is that so horrible?"

"It was Malfoy!" he stated, like that was all that needed to be said.

"Would the two of you have liked it better if I had fallen and possibly been disabled or even killed?" she shouted before she got up and made her way to her room.

Ron looked at Hermione. "What did I say?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the book she had been reading. "Ron, she just got out of the hospital. But you know, Malfoy did save her. Give him some credit."

"Not you, too?" he groaned.

Hermione slammed her book down, which caused him to jump. "I, for one, thank the gods he did!" Hermione flicked her hair back over her shoulders and marched off towards the girls' dorms.

Ron just shook his head. "I will never understand women."

Hermione walked in to the sixth year dorm and found Ginny sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard. No one else was there so Hermione sat down next to her, copying her position. "You ok, Ginny?" she asked.

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why can't they accept that he's changing?"

"Who's changing?"

Ginny looked at her friend. "Draco. He's changed. He's not the heartless git we all remember him being."

Hermione looked back. "Dear gods, Gin… you… you don't have feelings for him… do you?"

Ginny hugged her knees to her chest and put her head against them. Tears started to run down her cheeks and Hermione put her arm around her shoulders. Ginny let her friend pull her into an embrace as she wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist. She wasn't sure why she was crying but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. "I'm sorry, Hermione," she sobbed.

Hermione stroked her hair in a motherly way. "Ginny, what is going on?"

"I don't know," she whispered. She couldn't bring herself to tell Hermione… at least not yet.

"I really wish you'd just tell me. I could help you. But," she continued, holding up her hand to silence Ginny. "You don't have to."

Ginny disentangled herself from Hermione and looked at her. "Thanks," she said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"That doesn't mean I won't stop bugging you about it," she retorted with a smile. "Now, get some rest. And don't worry about Harry. I'm sure he'll be all right. He is glad that you're ok… no matter who helped you." Hermione patted her hand and stood up.

Ginny smiled as she watched Hermione leave the room. She settled back again and stretched her body. She winced as a light pain shot through her. It did seem to be a little less painful but every time she moved it was uncomfortable. She decided to go back to Pomfrey for, at least, a sleeping draught. She was grateful that no one was in the common room when she left and made her way through the halls.

She was about to enter the infirmary when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see Draco smiling at her. She smiled back as she let him lead her into an empty classroom. Once he shut the door she ran into his arms. Big mistake… for as soon as she did, the pain in her ribs intensified. He quickly let go and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're still hurt," he said, more like a statement than a question.

"Yes… a little," she replied. "I've missed you."

Draco laughed. "I saw you last night."

"I know… still…" she sighed and held him again but this time a little lighter.

He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. "I'm glad I ran into you. How was your first day back?"

"Horrible. You would think that they would be grateful that you saved me from that fall."

Draco tilted her head up and noticed how her bottom lip stuck out a bit. "Are you pouting?"

"This isn't funny! Harry and Ron still don't like you."

"And I don't think they ever will," he interrupted. "I wasn't exactly nice to them the last six years. And I didn't save you to make them like me." 

"But, you've changed. I can see that… why can't they?" Draco smirked at her then took her bottom lip (because she was still pouting) into his mouth and sucked on it. A moan escaped her and she backed away, shaking her head. "Stop distracting me," she demanded, pushing at his chest a little.

"I can't help myself. You look so damn appetizing." He embraced her again, kissing her passionately. They parted and she rested her head against his chest.

"I just wish they could see what I see," she said.

Draco ran his fingers through her red hair. "Maybe one day they will." He led her over to the window and they sat down on the big ledge… her leaning back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. She felt so relaxed that she soon fell asleep. When she woke up, the sun was just setting. She turned her head and saw that Draco was resting against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he answered without opening his eyes.

"It's getting late and I'm a little stiff from falling asleep in this position."

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at her. "As reluctant as I am to part company, you should go."

Ginny gingerly stood up but didn't stretch. She didn't want to feel the pain again. "I should see Pomfrey for something to help me sleep because I can't very well invite you up to my room." She saw the look in Draco's eyes and laughed. "Don't get any thoughts, " she said, punching him playfully in the arm. Draco reached for her hand and placed a small vial into it. Ginny recognized the color of the sleeping draught. "How did you…"

"Nicked it a few days ago. I was going to use it but I've no need anymore."

"Why?"

Draco stood and cupped her cheek in his hand. She leaned into this small embrace. "I have you now. I can sleep and be able to dream of you."

Ginny met his lips in a chaste but sweet kiss. Then she pocketed the vial and smiled. "Thank you." 

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. "Get to your room," he chuckled as he turned her towards the door and smacked her arse lightly.

Ginny yelped and turned to glare at him. "Watch it, Malfoy," she teased.

Draco grinned evilly. "I was. That's why I smacked it."

Ginny rolled her eyes, laughed, and left the room. She made her way back to her room with a smile on her face.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ginny watched as Ron and Harry got ready to go to the Burrow. They really wanted to visit Charlie and as Harry had never gone before, he really wanted to see the dragons. He had asked Ginny, on numerous occasions, to change her mind about staying at Hogwarts but she wouldn't be swayed. Little did they know, that she already had plans for the break and they involved a certain Slytherin. She also said her goodbyes to Hermione as she was going to go and visit with her parents. Ginny was finally alone so she made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner. She sat down and noticed that not many people had stayed. She was just glad that she was feeling better and that she could be alone to just relax. She was finishing dinner when Goyle passed behind her, dropping a note onto the table next to her. She watched him walk over to the Slytherin table without so much as a look in her direction. Shaking her head, she opened the note and instantly recognized Draco's immaculate handwriting.

Ginny,

I would like for you to meet me in the Astronomy Tower at eleven 

on Christmas Eve. I don't want to see you before then, as I don't want to

ruin the surprise I have planned for that evening. It's only a few days away

so I think you will be able to resist my alluring good looks. Now, until

Christmas Eve, think of me. As I, no doubt, will be thinking of you.

With all my devotion,

D.

Ginny held the note to her chest and smiled warmly. This was what she had been waiting for since he came to see her in the infirmary. She chanced a glance over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco laughing with his friends. At least he had some company over the break, which she was a little jealous about, but he was right. Christmas Eve was only a few days away. She could wait until then. She stuffed the note into her jeans' pocket and made her way back to her dorm. She told herself that she could do a little studying and then just go to sleep. 

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ginny paced the floor of her dorm, willing the clock to speed up it's ticking. It was only ten and she still had one hour left. Well, technically, she could start to head out at 10:30 but not any earlier than that. Draco had said in his next letter that she was not to arrive any earlier than 11. She silently thanked all the gods that none of her dorm mates were around as the butterflies in her stomach had started to get restless. She was just about to look at herself in the mirror one last time when she noticed that the clock had read 10:45. Shit! When did she stop looking at the clock? She quickly grabbed her wand and made her way out of Gryffindor and to the Astronomy Towers. During Christmas, the students had a little freer reign, as there really wasn't a curfew. But, that didn't mean that they could do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. So, Ginny still had to be cautious as she made her way through the halls. She didn't want to run into any professors or Mr. Filch. 

When she arrived at the tower, at exactly eleven, she noticed candlelight flickering from underneath the door. She took a deep breath and steeled herself as she knocked lightly on the door. "Draco? Are you in there?" she whispered.

The door opened and she peeked in. The room was bathed in light from the many candles placed around. On the teacher's desk, was a white cloth, which was laden with a bucket and two goblets… along with some fruit. She looked into the bucket and noticed a bottle of something in some ice. It was then that she felt someone come up behind her and place their arms around her. She turned to see Draco's smiling face.

"Draco," she whined. "I could have hexed you for sneaking up on me like that."

Draco laughed into her hair. "I have your arms pinned. You wouldn't have been able to reach your wand." He moved his hand down the front of her shirt and when she thought he was being fresh, he extracted her wand. "Why would you put your wand between the most delicate parts of your being?"

Ginny turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well, I can't very well put it down my pants." She leaned up and he met her and devoured her lips.

When they came up for air, he moved from her embrace and walked over to the bottle. He uncorked it and poured the contents into the goblets. Then he handed one to her. "What is this?" she asked as she sniffed it. The bubbles caused her to wrinkle up her nose as she tried to hold off a sneeze.

Draco kissed her nose. "It's champagne. It's from my family's cellar." He noticed her distress. "Don't worry. It won't be missed." 

They drank and ate some fruit in silence for a while until Ginny couldn't take anymore. "Enough, Draco… if I eat anymore, I'll burst."

"Alright…" With a flick of his wand, the fruit and champagne disappeared. Then he walked up to Ginny and kissed her again. He lifted her up and placed her on top of the desk as he moved in between her legs. She moaned as he started planting kisses down her neck and moved lower to the space between her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair as her head dropped back a little. Draco looked up and smiled for this was the response he had hoped for. But before he could continue, he had to ask… "Ginny? Are you ready for this?"

Ginny looked down into his silvery eyes. "Um… I have been thinking about this for a while now." She took his face into her tiny hands. "Yes, Draco… I'm ready."

Draco smiled up at her and she leaned forward to kiss him. He broke away as he carefully started to unbutton her shirt. He was slow and it was driving her crazy but he was the experienced one so she let him do what he wanted. He slid her shirt over her shoulders and down her arms… his fingers sending shivers through her body as they brushed against her. He tossed her shirt onto the floor and smirked when he saw that she was wearing a green bra. "Green?" he questioned.

Ginny blushed. "I thought of you when I picked it out."

"I like it. But, it must go," he joked as he snaked his arms around her and undid the clasp. Again, he slowly slid the bra off her arms and threw it onto the shirt. He marveled at her breasts, slightly large but no more than a handful. They were perfect in his eyes and he ran his palms over them. Again, she shivered, causing her nipples to harden at once. He ran his tongue down between her breasts and her eyes fluttered closed. He left a heated trail that suddenly cooled as he blew on her skin. Then she felt his mouth surround her left nipple as he gently sucked it. She moaned and was grateful that he had placed silencing charms on the room. As he playfully bit and sucked at her nipple his hand found her other one and brought it to a peak between his fingers. He took turns with each breast, making sure to spend equal amount of time on each. She could feel herself getting wet and grabbed his hair.

"Yes, Draco," she moaned. He loved how he made her moan. He then moved down and left a trail of kisses down her stomach to the top of her jeans. He unbuttoned them and she lifted herself off the desk so he could remove them. She wore matching knickers but he needed them gone as well. She blushed even more, matching her flaming hair. He removed them and looked up at her. He pushed her legs a little further apart and kissed her inner thighs. Then his tongue shot out and lapped at her center. She threw her head back, her eyes shutting. His expert tongue found her clit and he labored on it for a while, causing her to wrap her legs around his neck. She felt herself getting close to climax and when it finally washed over her, she sunk back onto the table trying to catch her breath.

Draco came back up to her and pulled her to him. He kissed her and she could taste her essence in his mouth, which caused her to moan yet again. He backed away a little and looked deep into her eyes. He could see that she was sated and it drove his libido even harder. "Ginny," he began.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Are you sure you're ready for more?" He wanted her to be absolutely sure for he didn't want to take her innocence if she had even a glimmer of doubt.

Ginny smiled. "I am definite. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared but I do want to go further. I'm ready."

Draco kissed her again and stepped out of his clothes. The sight before her made her catch her breath. He looked like a god… his chest (as she had seen before) was chiseled, his arms were muscular, and his manhood stood at attention. This last caused her to tremble, as she had never really seen one before in her life. She was definitely an innocent as Harry and her had only ever kissed and nothing more. He caught her staring as though she were a deer caught in headlights. He took his long finger, hooked it under her chin, and raised her head so that they were eye to eye. "I'll be gentle."

"I know," she answered breathlessly. 

"You do know that it will hurt at first." Ginny nodded her head in understanding. "But I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you as comfortable as I possibly can." He ran his finger down her cheek and then gave her a potion.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a contraceptive potion," he answered. He watched as she smiled and downed the potion in one gulp. Then he ran his hand down her body and started circling her clit again, getting her ready. She soon grew wet at his ministrations as he brought her body closer to him. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly leaned over her. "Ready?" Ginny merely nodded and he captured her lips in a kiss again. He distracted her with the kiss as he plunged his throbbing manhood into her and then kept still. Ginny screamed in pain as tears slid out of the corners of her eyes. Draco kissed her tears and waited for her breathing to return to normal. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly. He smiled back at her and she reached up to let his hair run through her fingers. It had come loose from its ponytail and she loved the way it framed his face… like she was staring up at an angel. "All right?" he asked quietly. Ginny didn't trust herself to speak so she only nodded. Then he carefully eased out a little and started a slow rhythm just to make sure she truly was ok. When she reached around him and ran her nails up his back, he knew that she was ready. His pace picked up and he reached down to tease her clit. He soon had her screaming again but this time it was in ecstasy and not pain. As she rode out her second orgasm he reached his and released into her. Panting, he pulled out and waved his wand to clean them up. Then he gathered her in his arms and held her close. He transfigured the desk into a couch and laid them both down… drawing her back close to his front. He pulled a blanket around them and lazily ran a finger up and down her side.

Ginny giggled whenever he hit a ticklish spot but loved the attention. "Thank you, Draco."

"For what?" he purred into her ear.

"For being my first. You were great." She settled in a little closer and felt his arms wrap around her. She was just about to drift to sleep when he roused her.

"Happy Christmas, Gin," he said as he laid a small package into her hands.

Ginny looked at the gift and then at Draco. "What's this?"

"Just something small I picked up for you in Hogsmeade. No big deal," he said casually. 

She sat up, not caring that she was still stark naked. She quickly untied the green ribbon and tore open the silver wrapping to find a small black velvet box. When she opened it, she gasped. Inside was a small gold ring with a ruby. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Draco sat up as well and took the ring out of the box. "It's not as impressive as mine but I hope you like it." He slipped it on her middle finger of her right hand and she examined it in the candlelight.

"Thank you. I love it," she responded as she kissed him. "But I'm still going to hold on to your ring as well," she joked.

Draco laughed and ruffled her hair. "Ok… you can hold on to it. I'll just have to come and get it later."

"You'll have to convince me to give it back to you."

"Oh, I can think of ways to do just that," he smirked and kissed her again.

"If we keep this up, we'll never get any sleep."

"Who needs sleep?"

Ginny slapped his hand as it wandered towards her breast. "Animal," she laughed.

Draco held her close. "I love you, Ginerva Weasley."

Surprised, but delighted to hear those words, she snuggled against him. "I love you, Draco Malfoy." Lying in each other's arms, they fell asleep as the moon was at its peak. This would definitely be a Christmas that she would never forget.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please, respond because I love getting email. Don't worry… the story's not over yet. There will be more… I promise. 


	14. Chapter 14: What's the Meaning of This?

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah… I don't own anything.

A/N: Well, here it is. The much awaited 14th chapter. I'm sorry for the holdup but I had a minor case of writer's block that I had to break through. If it weren't for my friend at work, this chapter probably would have never been completed. (She nagged and nagged and nagged… LOL)

A/N 2: Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed. I loved them all.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**What's the Meaning of This?**

All through Christmas break, Ginny met with Draco several times. Sometimes up in the Astronomy Tower and sometimes in his private room. He had given her the password so that when school started, she'd be able to escape any questioning Gryffindors. Finally, the night before classes resumed, everyone had returned. Harry and Ron had given Ginny a tiny Romanian Longhorn dragon replica as a gift but the darn thing kept burning her fingers. She had to use spellotape to keep its mouth shut. Hermione had given her a book on Magical Theory, which was currently sitting on her bedside table… unread. Before her friends came back, she had used an invisibility charm on the ring Draco gave her so they wouldn't see it. But, she wore Draco's ring on a chain that was currently tucked safely away in her shirt.

Everyone was lounging around in the Common Room either doing last minute homework or striking up conversations about their break. Ginny was so bored that all she wanted was to just sneak away and see Draco. She looked around and noticed that her friends were busy so she decided to take that chance. She got up and was just about to head for the portrait hole when Harry called to her.

"Hey, Gin, where are you going?"

Ginny turned around and put on her most charming smile. "Just thought I'd take a walk and stretch my legs," she lied.

"Why don't you take Hermione? She needs to get her nose out of those books and I would feel safer if you weren't alone."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl now, Harry. I don't need a babysitter." Why was he being so annoyingly overprotective?

"Not a babysitter," her brother chimed in. "Just get the know-it-all out of here. Then she won't have to nag us about not getting our homework done." She saw her brother give her puppy dog eyes… the same ones that she could never say no to.

"Fine," she sighed, throwing her arms up in defeat. "Where is she?" The two boys pointed up to the girls' dorm. She stormed up the stairs and knocked, rather loudly, on the 7th year door. "Hermione? You awake?"

"Yes," came Hermione's voice as the door opened.

Ginny stepped in and saw Hermione sitting on her bed with books littering the covers. "Don't you ever get tired of reading?" she joked.

Hermione laughed. "I live for reading. Please… sit down," she stated as she cleared away part of the bed for Ginny.

"Thanks. The boys seem to think that you need a break so they asked me to ask you if you'd like to go for a walk… to stretch your legs and to keep from nagging them."

"I have given up on 'nagging' them about their homework. If they want to slack off and fail… that will be on their heads. But… you don't really want me to go with you on a walk, do you?" Hermione looked at the other girl… her eyes narrowing.

Ginny looked down and fumbled with the corner of a faded book. She couldn't bring herself to look into the older girl's eyes. "I just wanted to get away by myself but Harry is insisting that I take you… for safety."

"Ginny, what is going on? I know that I said, while you were in the hospital wing, that I'd leave you to tell me when you felt the time was right… but I can't seem to shake this feeling."

"What feeling?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

"It has to do with that ring I found under your bed a few weeks ago."

Ginny's hand instinctively went to her neck and Hermione noticed the small gesture. "I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny stammered.

Hermione took Ginny's hand away and reached for the chain… pulling out the ring. "This ring," she said. "Whom does it belong to?"

"Oh… um…" she began.

"Ginny, you don't have to play dumb with me. I'm your friend. I know the ring belongs to Malfoy. I just don't understand why you have it?"

Ginny fidgeted on the bed. How could she explain to Hermione what had been going on since October? She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Yes, it's Draco's ring."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to," Ginny practically yelled but she regained her composure. "But, how can one tell something like this to someone who hates… no, loathes… the person involved?"

Hermione took Ginny's hand. "Why don't you start from the beginning."

Ginny nodded and prepared herself for the story. "Well, it started the day I missed the potions test. I was so upset and then Draco found me in the hallway. He just seemed… different. I was ready for him to just throw open the door and push me into the classroom but he let me go. Then he became my potions tutor. During this time, he kept hinting that I might not be interested in Harry anymore. I started to really think about my relationship and the more I thought about it the more I realized that maybe it wasn't what I really wanted."

"So, how does Malfoy fit in to all of this?"

"Well, one day, he sent Crabbe and Goyle to find me. I was taken to Draco's personal room and it was then that he told me that he couldn't get me off his mind. He almost had sex with me but he stopped when he found out that I was a virgin."

"He what?" Hermione questioned… she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You have to understand, Hermione. I wanted him to, but he wouldn't. But… he did give me a mind-blowing orgasm. Something that Harry never attempted the whole summer while we were dating. The next day, Draco invited me into the locker room after the Slytherin's had one of their trainings. It was nice but afterwards… well… I didn't think it would work out. I ran out on him and then Harry and I became friends again. After my accident at the Quidditch game, he came to see me. He was the one that saved me from that fall." Hermione nodded her head to say that she knew it was Draco. "Well, he asked me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower on Christmas Eve. He was so romantic that night and I knew he was the one that I wanted to be my first."

"You mean…" Hermione began but Ginny cut her off.

"Yes. I lost my virginity that night and I wanted to do it. And if I were given the chance again, I would. He was so gentle and caring… it felt like heaven."

"Gin, do you understand what you are saying?"

"I know that he's been horrible in the past but, Hermione…"

The brown-haired girl put up her hand. "No, Gin, what I'm trying to say is that you are in love."

Ginny blushed and looked down at her hands that were playing with a thread on the bed cover. "I guess I am."

"So, is this why you are here? You want to go and see him but Harry won't let you out by yourself?" Ginny shook her head. "Well, I can't say that I completely understand what you see in Mal… I mean, Draco but he seems to make you happy."

"Oh, he does," Ginny said, grinning.

"So, I guess I can walk out of here with you and just go to the library for a while." Ginny jumped up and hugged Hermione. Hermione pried loose. "But, you have to meet me back in front of the portrait at 11pm sharp. That's all the time I can give you without raising suspicion."

"I promise. And, if there is ever anything you need from me… just let me know. I owe you big time for this," Ginny answered.

"Just be careful. I don't fully trust him yet."

"He's changed. I guarantee it."

"Whatever… I'll believe it when I see it." Hermione grabbed her bag, some books, and her wand. She stood up and together, they walked to the door. Hermione told Harry, and Ron, that they were going to the library for a little while and would be back around 11pm. Harry nodded and went back to the game of Wizard's Chess he had been playing. The girls left the common room and walked down the hall a little ways. Then, Hermione turned to Ginny. "Remember, 11pm. Don't be late."

"I won't," Ginny replied, turned, and raced down towards the dungeon area before Hermione could change her mind. She looked at her watch and noticed it was already 9:30. She didn't have much time to spend with him but anything was better than nothing.

As she turned the corner, she made her feet slow to a walk. She didn't want to seem desperate but at the same time, she felt like a little girl on Christmas morning… just waiting for the family to wake up so she could start opening her presents. She stood in front of the door to Draco's private room, whispered the password, and stepped inside. What she didn't know was that someone was hiding just behind a suit of armor. Pansy stepped out of the shadows with a confused look on her face. She decided to wait around to see if the little Gryffindor brat would reemerge or if her mind was just playing tricks on her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ginny stepped into the room and candles suddenly burst into flame, casting the place into frightening shadows. She visibly shivered and ran her hands up and down her arms. She pulled out her wand and, with a flick of her wrist, brought the fire up and roaring. Draco wasn't there but she didn't know where else to look. She sat down on the couch and picked up a book that was on the table. She noticed that it was his 7th year Potions text and was just getting into it when the door opened. She froze. What if it wasn't Draco? What if his friends from Slytherin knew his password as well? What would they do if they found her in here?

"Ginny?" It was Draco's voice.

Ginny visibly relaxed and smiled up at him. "I… uh…" she stuttered, not sure what she was going to say.

"Miss me already?" he asked with a smirk. "We've only parted company a few hours ago."

Ginny stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "I was just so bored in my common room."

Draco embraced her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "So, what… you figured you'd come here and get a little excitement?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she felt the smile form on his lips. "Well… that wouldn't be such a bad thing… would it?"

Draco pushed her back, a little, and looked into her eyes. She saw the lust form in his expression as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She felt all thought leave her mind as their tongues explored each other. She never wanted the kiss to end but sadly, even she needed to breathe. She smiled up at him but noticed something flicker in his eyes. "Draco?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"Yes," she answered a little too quickly.

Draco took her hand and led her to the couch. She sat down as he brought over two glasses of water. She gratefully took the glass and downed half of its contents before he spoke. "Ginevra, something is bothering you. Please, tell me?"

Ginny looked into Draco's gray eyes and sighed. "Well, what if it wasn't you that entered just a few minutes ago? What if someone else had walked in and seen me? And, now that Harry's back, what if I never get a chance to sneak away to see you?" It was everything that she had on her mind and now felt a little better that she had said something. Draco put his glass down on the table before them and sighed. Ginny thought he would be mad but he looked up and smiled… actually more like smirked. "What's so funny, Mr. Malfoy?" she demanded… taken aback at his response to her fears.

"Well, Miss Weasley," he mocked. "Firstly, the only other people who know the password to my room are Crabbe and Goyle. They don't come here unless I've asked for them. Secondly, you're safe here. Thirdly, you'll just have to be a little sneakier in order to see me. So what if Potter is back. He can't stop you from walking around the castle. He's not your father."

It was Ginny's turn to sigh. "He almost did tonight. I had to get Hermione to help me leave the common room."

"Granger?" Draco asked, surprise in his voice. Ginny nodded. "Does… does she know?"

"About us?" Ginny asks and Draco nods his head. "Yes. I had to tell her. She knew that this was your ring." Ginny takes out the ring from inside her shirt.

Draco smiled at her. "You wear it?"

"All the time."

Draco placed his palm on Ginny's cheek and she leaned into his embrace. "You are one spirited lady."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the entrance to Gryffindor for around 15 minutes. Ginny was nowhere in sight and it was making the older girl nervous. She couldn't just walk into the common room and hope that the boys had already retired for the night. _I am going to kill Ginny for this, _she thought to herself. Before she could think of an excuse, the portrait opened and in the dim light, she saw Harry's profile.

"Hermione?" he asked… he sounded sleepy.

"Oh, Harry… um…"

Harry looked around. "Where's Ginny?"

"Well… you see…" Hermione was stumbling over her words in a vain attempt to come up with something.

Harry stepped out into the hallway, his eyes wide in fear. "Something's happened to her," he stated, not a question.

"Harry, listen…" Hermione began but she was cut off when he sprinted back into the tower. Hermione followed him up the stairs and into his room. He pulled out an old folded piece of parchment and Hermione's eyes widened in fear. It was the Marauder's Map. "Harry…"

But it was too late. Harry had already spoken the words and was clearly looking over the map to find Ginny's dot. Hermione knew when he found it because his eyes became huge. "What is Malfoy doing with her? And where the fuck is this room?"

Hermione winced when she heard her best friend curse. "Harry, I'm sure there's an explanation." Without another word, Harry stormed out of his room and by the time she reached the common room, he was already out the door. _Ginny, I hope you leave Malfoy's presence before Harry finds you, _she thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry wandered the halls, following the route on the map. He could see that he was getting closer to whatever room this was and that Ginny was still there. He rounded a corner and smacked right into something… sending him sprawling to the ground. He drew his wand and noticed a startled Parkinson holding her wand on him. "What is your problem?" he asked.

"I could ask the same about you," she sneered back.

"Why are you here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Potter, but I'm waiting to speak to Draco."

"Isn't he in your common room?"

"Draco's father gave him his own room. Do you really think that the heir to the Malfoy fortune would spend his time in the drafty dungeons?"

Harry stood up and looked at the door to his right. "This is Malfoy's room?" he asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes. Why do you care?"

"I… I was looking for Ginny." He didn't know why he needed to tell her this… he just did.

"Well, I did see her go in there earlier but I thought my eyes were deceiving me. I was waiting here for the door to open to see if I was right."

During their conversation, they had both lowered their wands. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two enemies and Harry lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "So," he started, breaking the silence. "What now?"

Pansy flipped her hair behind her shoulders. "I don't care what you do. I plan on staying right here until I find out what's going on behind that door."

"Then… so am I."

"Whatever… Just leave me alone."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny, after having fulfilled her desire for excitement (at the skilled hands of Draco Malfoy), exited his room. Once the door closed, she was met by two blinding wand lights. "Ginny…" "Weasley…" Two voices could be heard and Ginny blinked through the light. Much to her dismay, she saw both Harry and Pansy standing before her.

She sighed and bowed her head. _This is not going to bode well, _she mused. Instead of addressing either person, she turned on her heel and took off towards Gryffindor. She ran as fast as she could… Harry's cries didn't even stop her. Once she climbed through the portrait hole, she ran right up to Hermione's door and started pounding. "Hermione!" she yelled.

The door opened and a groggy looking Hermione greeted her. "What on earth…" she started as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"What did you say?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione looked behind her, stepped out into the hallway, and quietly closed the door. "I didn't say anything," she stated. "You were late."

Ginny looked down at her watch and it finally dawned on her. "Shit," she mumbled.

Hermione put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Ginny?" Harry's voice shouted from the common room. "Ginny, get your arse down here now!"

Hermione could see Ginny visibly shake. She didn't like the fact that she was falling for Malfoy but he did seem to make her happy. She hadn't seen Ginny happy in a very long time. She turned to Ginny. "Go and wait for me in your room."

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to go down and talk to Harry." She turned towards the stairs and left Ginny alone. When she reached the bottom, she saw Harry pacing the floor like a wild animal. "Harry?" she spoke softly.

Harry stopped pacing and looked up. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"You know, I've had enough of people demanding things from me," she stated. "Now, you will sit down and listen to what I have to say. And… you will NOT interrupt until I have finished."

Resignedly, Harry sat in one of the couches and waited for Hermione to continue.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ginny waited in her room for what felt like hours when Hermione finally entered. Ginny made to stand up but Hermione shook her head and walked over to her. She sat down next to the redhead. "Ginny, I've told Harry everything."

"What?" Ginny nearly shouted but kept her cool.

"Well, almost everything. I left out the part about you and Draco… you know…"

Ginny nodded. She knew that Hermione wouldn't tell Harry that her and Draco were shagging. "So, how did he take it?"

"I made him promise me that he wouldn't do anything. He looked like he was going to go back to Draco and hex him but I told him to just go to his room and go to sleep. I doubt very much that he will be sleeping tonight."

Ginny sighed in defeat. "This doesn't sound good. Now I'll never be able to see Draco again."

Hermione took Ginny's hand in her own. "I think that it may be a good idea to let things cool down."

"Are you suggesting that I stay away from him? Just… pretend that I don't have feelings for Draco?"

"Ginny, Harry may not have done anything now but that doesn't mean he likes it. Just let him get through this. Remember, Harry did love you."

"Yeah… or so he thought." Then another thought occurred to Ginny. "You don't think he'll tell Ron, do you?"

Hermione let go of her hand. "I made him promise me that he would leave your brother out of this." She saw Ginny exhale slowly. "Please, just lay low for a while. I'll send a note to Draco to let him know that Harry has been informed. I'm sure he'll think this is for the best. If you two truly love one another, you will be able to wait."

Ginny could only nod her head. She knew that Hermione was right, but she could help but feel her heart break a little. All she wanted to do was run to Draco and here it was that she had to leave him for a while. She watched as Hermione left her room and waited until the door closed. She fell back and cried into her pillow. She stayed this way well into the wee hours of the morning, when she was woken up by someone's hand on her arm.

"Ginny?" came April's voice.

Ginny looked up at her friend. "April?"

"Ginny, are you ok? You look like hell."

Ginny sat up and ran a hand down her face. "No. Harry knows about me and Draco."

"You and Draco? So, it's true?" Ginny nodded her head. "I heard Lavender telling Patil who told Hannah who heard from a friend that Pansy was raving like a lunatic about finding you in Draco's private room. I mean, I didn't even know that Draco HAD a private room, but now it all makes complete sense."

Ginny's head was spinning from her friend's ramblings. She took hold of April's arm. "What are you babbling about?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Its just… wow. You and Draco?"

Ginny smiled a little. "Yeah. Happened after the Halloween dance. But, now Harry knows and Hermione thinks that I should stay away from Draco… at least until things calm down a little."

"It's sound advice. Of course, knowing Draco, I doubt you'll have to wait long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't we go down to the Great Hall and get some breakfast. The two of you might just find a cozy little alcove nearby." April winked at her friend. Ginny smiled and got ready. It only took a few minutes and she was heading down to the Great Hall. What met her at the door made her freeze in her tracks.

She saw Draco standing in the hallway with Pansy. She was nuzzling his neck and his eyes were closed. Ginny tried to breathe but stood there like a fish out of water. April tried to lead Ginny into the Great Hall, fearing that her friend might make a scene. She couldn't help but stare and it was then that Pansy looked up at her and winked. Ginny went for her wand but April grabbed her hand. "Not here," she whispered.

Draco must have heard April, because he turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Ginny. He pushed Pansy away. "Ginny…" he started but she merely let April lead her away. Once inside the Great Hall, Draco pulled Ginny around. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" she screamed. Everyone turned to look. "Me? What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?"

"Ginny, quiet. You're making a scene?"

"I'm making a scene?" she yelled. "I'm not the one who was snogging an ex in front of the whole fucking school!"

"Ginny," April started. "Come on, let's go."

April led Ginny to a nearby bathroom where she promptly fell to the floor and wailed. April had no clue how to comfort her but was relieved when Hermione came in. The older girl knealt down in front of her and took Ginny into her arms. Ginny cried even harder, her body shaking. Hermione comforted her and stroked her hair. She wanted to cry along with her friend but knew she had to remain strong. She was hoping that Draco had a good excuse for his behavior. And… it better be a damn good excuse.

A/N: Well, another chapter down. I hope you all aren't mad at me for making you wait so long. I'm trying to get my friend to finish her chapter for our other story (Snake Charmers… shameless plug…) and it seems as though that chapter will be around 20 pages long. I hated leaving on this note, but I know how the story's going to end… I just don't want it to end too soon. Of course, there will be a sequel and it's already being written. Just have to get this one done first. Thanks again, and please… leave a review. If you do, I'll personally send you a thank you.


	15. Chapter 15: So, Is This The End?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of Nightmare Seduction. But, before you all write me hate mail, I must tell you that I am currently working on a sequel. See the end of the chapter for a question I am putting out to all of you. Again, thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys have made this all worthwhile. So, without further ado, I give you the conclusion to Nightmare Seduction.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**So, Is This The End?**

It had been a while since the incident in front of the Great Hall. Ginny refused every attempt Draco made to talk to her. She didn't want to see him, let alone talk to him. She wasn't talking to anyone, really. She kept to herself, only leaving her room for classes and food. It seemed as though everyone she had ever loved (or even liked) made her feel like shit. Why couldn't she just have a normal love life like everyone else? It was the beginning of spring at Hogwarts, and everyone was outside enjoying the beautiful weather. Well, everyone except Ginny Weasley. She sat and stared out the window in her room, leaning her head against the glass. She ignored the knocks on her door. Her friends, even Hermione, had begged her to come outside, at least for some fresh air. Finally, the knocking stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief. She got up, walked over to her dresser, and looked in the mirror. She saw that dark circles had formed under her eyes and she looked paler, if that was even possible. It was Saturday, and everyone had seemed to have deserted the castle. Ginny decided to walk around a little.

As she made her way through the halls, she couldn't help but wander down a certain path. She didn't even realize that she was standing outside of Draco's room until it was too late. She rolled her eyes and sighed. _What is wrong with me?_ she wondered. Before she could turn and walk away, the door opened.

"Weasley?" a voice was heard behind her.

Turning, she saw Crabbe standing in front of the closed door. "Um…" she started. She shook her head, turned, and started walking away.

"Wait," he said. Ginny turned. "Come here."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so."

"I'm not going to do anything. But, Draco really needs to talk to you. Don't you think you've ignored him long enough?"

"Wow, Crabbe, three full sentences?" Crabbe just rolled his eyes. Ginny put her hands up. "Sorry, but I don't think I've ignored him long enough. Maybe a few more months…"

"But, he'll have graduated by then."

"Brilliant observation."

"Why won't you talk to him?"

"Why was he snogging Pansy? I thought they were over… I thought we had something."

"Please, just come in."

"No." Ginny went to turn around when the door opened again. She saw Draco exit and noticed that he looked about as bad as she did. She felt sympathetic for him but remained where she was.

"Gin, please, talk to me," he pleaded.

Ginny sighed and pushed her way past Crabbe and into Draco's room. She walked over to the fireplace and lit it. She crossed her arms and waited for him. She heard the door close and he walked up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she shrugged him off, walking away. "So, talk," she spat.

"What is going on? Why did you blow up at me in the Great Hall and then ignore me for months?"

Ginny turned to him, glaring. "I saw you kissing Pansy."

"When?"

"In front of the Great Hall, that's when."

A hint of a smirk graced Draco's mouth but it disappeared quickly. "Gin, did you actually SEE me kiss her?"

"Yes." She waited for a while, letting him speak. When he didn't, she continued. "Well, what were you doing?"

"Before you came, Pansy cornered me. It seems as though she saw you enter my room that one night and said that she was going to tell the whole school. I wasn't shocked but then she pulled me in and kissed me."

"And you just couldn't push her away, could you?" she seethed.

"Ginny, I did."

"I didn't see that!" she screamed. Draco strode over to her and pulled her close. Surprised, she let out a squeak. "Get off me!" she said through clenched teeth as she started to pound his chest. She finally broke down all resolve and sobbed into him.

"Shh," he crooned, stroking her hair.

"All I saw," she started, her voice hiccupping from crying, "was you kissing her. I thought that what we had meant nothing to you."

Draco lifted her chin with a finger and looked into her eyes. "Do you honestly think that I would think that? You are my angel in this otherwise dark world. You are my sun shining in the night. You. Are. My. Everything," he said as he kissed her.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back. When they came up for air, she glared at him, but not in hatred. "If I ever see you kissing another girl again, I will hex you into the next life," she growled.

Draco laughed. This was music to her ears. "I promise, that if I ever kiss another woman again, you can hex off my balls." Ginny snickered and then laughed out right. Draco loved the way she laughed. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down and she saw a look of hunger in his eyes.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy… what are you planning on doing to me?" Without answering her question, he attacked her neck, putting pressure there but not enough to leave a mark. Ginny gasped as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. "Oh, Merlin, yes," she sighed. Draco kissed along her collarbone and Ginny's toes curled. "Oh fuck, just mark me… make me yours," she ordered. Draco complied and sucked harder. He bit down, gently, but enough to leave his mark. When he came back up for air, he admired the bruise he had left. Ginny didn't want to waste anytime so she reached up and brought his lips crashing down upon hers.

Draco ran his hand up her side but in the heat of the moment, it didn't tickle. Then he used both hands to lift up her shirt and they broke the kiss just long enough to rid the offending article of clothing. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. His lips moved to her breasts, sucking on each in turn. Ginny arched her back into his ministrations and a moan escaped her lips. After his assault on her breasts, his kisses trailed down her body until they stopped just above the waistband of her jeans. He smiled up at her, a voracious look in his eyes. She loved that look and she moved her hands from his hair to the button of her jeans. Draco just shook his head and moved her hands away. He unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down her legs; Ginny lifted her hips for easier removal. Again, he was rewarded when he saw that she wasn't wearing any knickers. "Did you anticipate being here?" he asked.

"Um… not really," she breathed heavily.

"Too bad," he mocked as he started leaving little kisses up her inner thigh. As he reached her core, and flicked his tongue up, she gasped and grabbed onto his hair again. Her thighs bucked up and he gently pushed them down. His tongue circled her clit and he brought her to her brink as she screamed out his name. He kept up his motions until her breathing returned to normal. Then, she sat up and pushed him back.

"Now, my green dragon, it's your turn," she smiled. Draco loved it when she called him that (not to mention when she took control) and laid back. She flicked her wand, which was lying on the bedside table, and made his clothes disappear.

"Anxious?" he drawled.

Repeating his earlier motions, she didn't say a word and started trailing kisses down his body. When she came to his member, she smiled wickedly. She flicked out her tongue and caused him to gasp. He looked down and loved the way her crimson hair fell sweetly over his body. She lifted his shaft and ran her tongue from his balls to his tip and then down again. Then she took him fully into her mouth and as she moved up and down, she twisted her hand from side to side.

"Fuck, Ginny… when did you get so good?" he choked out. She continued until Draco grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her off of him. "You keep that up much longer, Witch, you'll have me spent before we get to have any fun."

Ginny smiled innocently up at him. She knew that she had him and the power she felt when she was in control was overwhelming. She moved up his body like a cat until their lips were mere inches away. She hovered above his waiting erection, teasing him. "How badly do you want to be inside?" she chided.

"Badly," he growled in response as he grabbed her hips and pushed inside her. Ginny gasped at the sudden intrusion but then she took control again and set the pace. It was agonizingly slow but she wanted this to last a little while. She would give Draco his release, just not yet.

They were setting a perfect rhythm when the fireplace glowed green. They turned, Draco annoyed and Ginny scared, as Lucius Malfoy stepped through. Ginny yelped and leapt off of Draco, trying to cover herself in the tangled sheets. She wasn't fast enough.

"Draco?" his father bellowed. "What in the name of the Dark Lord do you think you are doing?"

Draco, having grabbed a sheet and wrapping it around his waist, walked over to his father. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he yelled. "When do you barge into my private rooms without announcing your arrival first?"

Ginny watched in horror as Lucius raised his hand and slapped his son across the face. An angry red welt formed quickly. "You ungrateful child!" he said through clenched teeth. "You only have this room because of me. Now, get dressed. The Dark Lord has called for your services." He turned and headed for the fireplace again. Before he flooed, he turned back. "I am very disappointed in you, Son. I would never have thought you would stoop so low as to take a blood traitor to your bed." With that statement, he left the room.

Ginny sat on the bed and stared at Draco, a look of shock and disgust evident on her face. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ginny, I…" he began.

Ginny held up her hand while clutching the sheet with the other. "I thought you were different. I thought you had changed. I can see I was wrong." She swatted away at a stray tear.

Draco watched as she put her clothes back on, her hands trembling. How could he convince her that he had changed? "Ginny, I can explain."

Ginny held up her hand. "Save your breath, Malfoy." Draco cringed when he heard her use his last name.

He watched as she walked to the door. "Ginny, wait," he cried.

"Goodbye," she said without turning around. She didn't want him to see the tears that slid silently down her face. She left the room and ran all the way to Gryffindor. Once there, she saw that the Golden Trio was sitting in the common room. She tried to run past them but Harry stood up quickly and blocked her path.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked as he took in the sight of her bloodshot eyes and tear streaked face.

"Nothing!" she practically shouted. "Now, get out of the way." She went to brush past him but he caught her arms.

"Talk to me, Damnit!"

"Leave me alone!" she cried.

Harry wouldn't let go of her arms. Instead, he pulled her in and let her cry. Harry looked over at his friends. Hermione stood up and looked to Ron. "I need something from the library," she said.

"So?" Ron questioned. He didn't understand what his friends' were trying to say.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made him stand up. "I need your help." Ron looked over at Ginny and Harry, realization dawning in his eyes.

"Um, sure," he stammered as he let Hermione drag him out of the Tower.

Harry moved Ginny away a little and made her look up. His heart broke a little when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. "Now, tell me what happened." He led Ginny over to a couch and helped her to sit. Ginny took a shaky breath and told Harry everything. She was afraid of hurting him but she didn't know what else to do. Besides, Harry had a right to know anything and everything pertaining to Voldemort.

She took another breath to calm her nerves but she couldn't look into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Harry took a hold of Ginny's hands, which shocked the redhead. "I don't blame you, Ginny," he stated.

"But I've slept with Malfoy. I gave him my innocence," she stammered.

Harry ran a finger down her cheek, which caused a few more tears to escape her eyes. He used his thumb to brush them away. "I don't know why you did that. In fact, I don't think I'll ever understand. But, in your heart, you loved him."

Ginny grabbed onto Harry's shirt and pulled him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest yet again. She felt as though she was losing it and wasn't sure she would ever be the same again. "I'm such an idiot," she cried.

Stunned, Harry could only run his hand down her hair. He wasn't great at comforting crying girls but he knew that just being here was all Ginny needed. He knew he had to say something, though. "Gin, you are not an idiot. You are a bright witch."

Ginny sniffed and moved away. She wiped at her tears with her hand until Harry handed her a tissue. She smiled weakly. "Why did I ever get into this mess?" she asked.

"We have all made wrong choices," he replied. "But it takes a strong person to look past those mistakes and start life again."

Ginny stared at Harry in disbelief. "I didn't know you were a philosopher?" she joked.

Harry playfully smacked Ginny's arm. "Just a little bit of advice. I've made a thousand stupid choices, but I learned from them. Besides, it's great to know that friends will always be there to help pick you back up. And you, little Miss Weasley, have three wonderful friends."

Ginny laughed. "Are you counting yourself among those friends?"

"Always," he replied.

Ginny pounced on Harry, hugging the life out of him. All her thoughts of Draco fleeing as she held her friend. She knew that she could never go back to the way they were in the beginning of the year but she was content on having him as a friend. She would now concentrate on her schoolwork and helping the side of light defeat Voldemort. Draco could rot in the lowest levels of hell for all she cared. It was about time she lived how she wanted… with no boys to mess that up.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next few days, Ginny found her eyes wandering towards the Slytherin table only to find the one person she had been looking for absent. She just couldn't get her mind off of him. She sighed and absent-mindedly played with her breakfast. Harry truly felt bad for her. But, he knew that she had to work this out on her own. How he wished he could just pull her into his arms and make all those horrible memories go away. Harry sighed, as well, as he pushed those thoughts aside. He knew that whatever they had had in the beginning of the year could never return. Instead, he resigned himself to finishing out the year. Then, he could concentrate fully on Voldemort.

The Dark Lord had kept quiet the whole year, but when Ginny told him what she had heard in Draco's room, he couldn't quite understand what was about to happen. Did Voldemort plan on attacking soon? Or was he still biding his time… recruiting even more Death Eaters? One thing was certain, with Draco's absence, Harry was sure that he would be meeting up with the blonde Slytherin on the battlefield. He chanced a glance back at Ginny. Yes, Draco would surly pay for what he did to his friend if Harry should meet him in battle. While he pondered this, Ginny stood up.

"Where you going, Gin?" Harry asked as he looked up at her.

Ginny shrugged. "Don't know. I just need to get out of here." He watched as she left the Great Hall.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Want me to go and talk to her?" she asked.

"No," Harry answered. "She needs to be alone right now. When she's ready, she'll come to us."

But what her friends didn't know was that Ginny could never tell them everything. For even though he was gone, and quite possibly a Death Eater now, she still ached for him. She ached for his touch, for the soft kisses in passing, for just holding her for no reason at all. She walked out into the sunshine and choked back a sob. The weather didn't care if she was sad. She made her way to the Great Lake, staring into it's shimmering water as the sunlight bounced off it's surface and into her eyes. She shielded her eyes.

"Draco," she sighed. "I still have faith in you." She startled as a swan squawked as it landed gracefully on the water. The beauty and grace the bird exhibited reminded her of Draco. "Perhaps one day, Malfoy," she said into the breeze, "we shall meet again." Steeling herself, she made her way back into the castle to start her classes. She would just have to trudge through the next few months, the summer, and perhaps her final year at the school before she would see her love again. And if she never saw him again? Well, she would just have to cross that bridge when (and if) she ever came to it. She opened the door to the castle and made her way inside, shutting the sunlight out of her day and otherwise life.

**THE END?**

A/N: Well, that's the end. Actually, it's not because I am currently working on the sequel. I have just one question. Should I put the sequel here or start a new thread? If I put it here, it would make it easier for my faithful readers to continue. But if I do, then the story becomes really long. So, let me know what you think. I hope the sequel will be a little longer than this one. But, this is the first fic that I've actually finished. I hoped you enjoyed reading Nightmare Seduction as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, thanks for everything. All you wonderful reviewers have made this worthwhile. My love goes out to all of you.


End file.
